Worldwide: Kella OneShots
by ShootingStar001
Summary: After 'Shot In The Dark.' Kella has went through alot since Bella came to L.A, and their story changes alot. One shots of life in L.A between the couple, and the rest of the gang. *Requests are taken.*
1. Hollywood Fever

**Author's Note: I'm here with the first instalment of _Worldwide: Kella One-Shots_. I hope that you like them and they are going to be shorter than the chapters I usually write, because those are **really **long****, and don't forget; requests are taken. Here we are:**

_Disclaimer: No matter how many corndogs I eat, how many helmets I wear, how much hockey I watch, I will never own BTR. But, I do own Bella Diamond, who I associate with them!_

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Hollywood Fever_

It was a bright day in California. Big Time Rush lay by the pool, the blue water glimmering from the sun. Today was their boy/girl day. Or in other words, one of the days you spend with your friends, rather than your boyfriend or girlfriend. The boys had been kicked out of the lobby by Bitters, because they had _accidentally_ broken a few items... a computer, a TV, and they might had put a little 'wear and tear' on the vending machine -just maybe. So now, they were all hanging out by the pool.

Bella, Camille, Stephanie and Rachell had gone to the mall. It had been about a month since Bella had pretended to leave L.A. Her and Kendall were going strong, as were Carlos/Stephanie, and Logan/Camille. James and Rachell had been going out as well, and they were both a very good couple. Both loved shopping, and had to look _great_ before even leaving the bathroom in the morning. Whatever happened to oppisites attract?

After hanging out with your boyfriend or girlfriend for so long, you had to calm it down and just have a day with your buds. In this case, boys and girls. Bella and Kendall had rarely left each others sides, so today the others had practically _forced_ them apart.

At around noon, the girls walked back into the lobby from their day at the mall, all smiling. Which was a bit unusual, as Bella _hated _shopping. James was the shopper in the family, not her.

After running upstairs to change, they returned back to the pool. The guys were all fighting over who ate the last dinosour chicken nugget last night at dinner.

"It was Kendall, I'm telling you." Logan persisted.

"No, Carlos eats all of them." Kendall shot back.

"James eats just as many as me." Carlos said.

James scowled, "Logan probably took some and hid them for later. He's the only one who's smart enough to think of that." He retorted.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Boys are dumb... Logan's mine." She reminded.

Rachell held her hands up, "We know, besides, I've got a great boyfriend." She added as they walked over to the guys.

"Who's he? I'll kill him." James warned, jumping up out of his seat and holding his fists up.

They all rolled their eyes at him. Bella took her hood off, and slipped out of her hoodie. Kendall gawked at her, "What happened to your hair?" He asked. Her usual wavy brown hair was now blonde and straight. All four of the guys stared at her, an expression on their faces that said, _'What in the world?'_

Bella simply shrugged, "I just wanted a change."

There was a silence, and then Carlos nearly yelled, "Bella, your hair looks like a bannana puked on it!"

The others bit their lips, silently agreeing. She didn't seem to mind though, "I like it." She said, picking up a blond strand of hair, twirling it around her finger.

Logan looked at the other girls, "Why'd you let her do that?"

Stephanie crossed her arms loosly, "She wanted to do it, we can't exactly just stop each other from doing stuff." They all gave her a look, "Well, we were in Forever 21 when she did it, so we didn't exactly know..." She started.

"And she even got girl clothes." Camille exclaimed, smiling.

"To think it would have never happened." Rachell added wistfully.

Kenall cut them off, "That still doesn't explain why her hair is blonde."

"I don't know." James started, "I kinda like it." That earned him slaps in the head from the rest of the guys, "What?"

Bella threw her hands up, "Doesn't it only matter if I like it?"

There was a few mumbles of, "Yeah," and "Sure," but no one really agreed with her, except for James. Then again, he wore leather pants one time, or that time with the spandex...

She rolled her eyes, "I feel the love guys." She plopped down beside Kendall. "Besides, it's just my hair, it's not like I changed anything else."

Carlos gave her a look like she had grown an extra head, "Bella, you have brown hair, not blonde hair." He said, not really knowing how to put it any other way.

"Correcting, I _had_ brown hair. Now I've got blonde hair." She said simply, and then grabbing her things, "I'll see you guys later." Bella said, giving Kendall a quick peck on the lips and then leaving the pool area.

Kendall looked after her, "_What just happened?_"

* * *

The day past. By now, Bella not only had blonde hair, but she also wore _girl_ clothes. Before, you would rarely ever see her in anything but jeans and a t-shirt, now she wore dresses and skirts. And it seemed none of them really understood the change.

The guys were all gathered in 2J the next day, seeing as it was nearly 85 degree's out, and it was _November!_ Since when was it that hot in that late in the year? Usually they would have snow by then, not a heat wave.

Kendall plopped down onto the couch, and Carlos smiled like the Cheshire Cat, "So, how was your date with Bella?" He teased, earning a punch in the arm from the blond boy.

"Weird, I still don't really understand why she dyed her hair blonde. I liked it regular." Kendall said, turning on the sports channell to see if a hockey game was on.

Logan sat down on the other side of the couch with a bag of pretzels in hand, "Still, I thought we agreed to let her make her own decisions." He reminded.

James walked over, a mirror in one hand, and his lucky comb in the other, still working on his hair, "Yeah, well I think it looks good."

Carlos snorted, "Yeah, well you thought that using that much hair moose looks good too."

"Take it back!" James yelled, diving for the smaller boy. Both of them ended up rolling around on the floor, Carlos trying to get away, and James kept yelling, "Take it back!" and hitting him. That boy was really sensitive over his hair...

Logan and Kendall sighed, before reaching down and grabbing the two boys, both struggling to keep a hold on them, "Guys-" Kendall started to say, "Calm down. James, use whatever hair products you want, Carlos stop making fun of him for it. I think we've got bigger problems right now -my girlfriend looks like a completely different person!" He yelled.

James punched his arm, "I said I was alright with you two dating, but no kissing or even mentioning that your dating in front of me." He warned.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "So what do we do?"

Carlos smiled, "Well, we need some paint, four packets of balloons, some rubber bands-" The three other boys gave him looks like he had a third eye, and he shrugged, "Do you want to hear my plan or not?" He asked.

"Let's go with not." Logan decided.

"I don't see why we don't just let it go. Bella looks good." James argued.

Carlos gave him a weird stare, "Saying the dude that used Cuda spray and ended up in the ER-"

"And wore tomato red pants, and thought that he looked good." Kendall said.

"You also made yourself look like a yam with tanning spray that one time..." Logan reminded.

Kendall's head snapped up, "Wait, say that again."

"Er... He looked like a yam when he used tanning spray..." Logan mumbled.

"That's it!" The blond boy exclaimed, "Why did James use the tanning spray?" He prompted.

James smiled, "So I would look _good_."

Carlos laughed again, "So he'd look like a carrot." He guessed.

Kendall waved his hands, "No, because he had _Hollywood Fever!_" He explained. "I mean, the Bella we knew would never dye her hair, and wouldn't put a dress on to save her life or ours. Now, she has blonde hair and wears dresses, what else could it be?" He asked, though he didn't expect a answer.

"She could have breathed in too much of James hair fumes." Logan guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Logan, this is where you agree with me."

Carlos hit the raven haired boy over the head, "Yeah Logan!"

"I don't get what's the deal about it. The one time I agree with something Bella does, you guys disagree." James said, grabbing some pretzels from Logan's bag.

Logan rubbed his head, giving the Latino a glare before turning back to the group, "So then, what do we do? Tie her down and force her to go back to normal?"

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think that you would actually do that." Logan said. Bella was now tied up the one of the dining chairs in 2J, a bandana stuffed in her mouth to keep her from talking. Kendall, Carlos and James all smiling proudly at their work.

Carlos shrugged, "Well, all we had to do was grab her when she was going to the pool, and Kendall got the rope from some guy, and the bandana James gave us from his _Bandana Man suit._" He mimicked, with hand motions, earning a few looks.

Bella struggled in her chair, and there was some muffled words. She rocked it back and forth, ending up tiping it into Kendall. He caught the chair before it hit the chair, and steaded it again, "Bella, all you've got to do is let us cure your Hollywood Fever-"

"And then we'll let you go." The rest of the guys finished.

She mumbled something into the bandana, but it was muffled out. Kendall reached and untied it to from her mouth. Bella took a long breath, "You know how hard it is breathing in that thing? I was choking of James' hair fumes coming off of it."

Logan stood up and pointed a finger at Kendall, "I told you so." He said smugly.

James scowled, "It's just the right ammount of hair product for your information."

Carlos threw some popcorn around, where he got it? Who knows where. "This is taking a long time." He complained, "Why don't we just do my idea and then go to the pool."

Kendall looked at him, "Dude, your idea was to pelt her with balloons filled with brown paint, while her hair was in rubber bands, what's that going to do?"

"I wanted her hair to be tie-dye." He explained, and the others gave him a look.

Bella struggled in her chair, "Can I go now? Please? Rachell and I were going shopping."

"You're going shopping? But you'd never go with me!" James exclaimed.

"I can if you let me go."

"Deal." James started to untie her, and the other guys dove for him.

But it was too late, and Bella's holds were loose enough for her to slip through them, and step out of he chair. She waved at them, "See you later." She said, running out the door before they could catch up to her.

They all turned to James, and Logan mumbled, "Nice going James."

* * *

Bella was lounging by the pool, still having Hollywood Fever just as bad. Her hair was still blonde and straight, while she wore a sundress, and some flashy sunglasses on her head.

Camille rushed over to her, bubbling with excitment. She looked at her and cocked her head to the side, "What are you so excited about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing..." She replied mysteriously.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Really, what?"

Camilly finally burst out, "This guy was selling the cutest shoes in the park!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

That perked Bella up, and she practically grabbed the other girls arm, and bounded around the corner to the Palm Woods Park.

"Where's-" She looked around, and stuck in place. BTR was there, along with Katie, Stephanie and Rachell. But that wasn't the thing that really caught her eye. The heaping pile of snow that was all around them was glimmering.

Bella had the urge to just grab a handful, and throw it right at one of them, but instead she asked, "What's this?"

Kendall smirked, grabbing a pile of snow, "Minessota in California." He replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm going back to the pool." She announced, spinning on her heel. Just as she did, a ball of wetness hit her straight in the back of the head. She flipped back around, looking straight to Kendall, who was smiling like crazy, "What was that?"

"Snowball. Come on, we used to have snowball fights all the time." He reminded, picking up more snow. "So grab some snow, and throw it back." He urged.

Bella crossed her arms, "Nope, I'm good."

Kendall frowned, and then decided that throwing the snowball straight into her face was the best idea. She screamed as the wet ball hit her in the face, and whipped her eyes, "Kendall what was that?"

He just smirked, throwing another one so it hit her in the face.

Bella finally broke, and she reached down, throwing one right into his face. "Ha!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Everone breathed, and then all started to pelt her with snowballs.

She dodged them, laughing, just as the rest of them were. Kendall ran over and started to block some snowballs from hitting her. "Need some help?" He teased.

"Nope." She joked right back.

Kendall smiled, "So, normal Bella again?" He asked.

She pretended to think about it, "It depends, are you mad at me?" He shook his head, "Then yep, I'm back."

He sighed in relief, "Good, I liked you better natural anyways." He said, picking up a strand of the blond hair.

Bella looked at it, and bit her lip, "Mind helping me get it back to normal? I really don't picture myself as a blonde."

Kendall just leaned down and kissed her, which she eagerly returned.

A snowball hit them both in the face, and they broke apart. "What was that for?" They both yelled.

James was standing there, another snowball in hand, "No kissing in front of me. That's one of my rules."

They rolled their eyes, and Bella pulled him down for another kiss.

Even Hollywood Fever wasn't that bad when you dated Kendall Knight.

**Author's Note: I needed a happy story, after all the drama that was _Shot In The Dark_, so, I decided to do this fun little one-shot first. And I watched **_Big Time Fever_** a few times, because I recorded it on DVR, so I was thinking about it, and what Bella would be like with it.**

**Requests are taken, and I will try to do every one. So, go ahead and request, because I'll get to it. I want them to be mostly focussed on Kella, but some (like this) will have more characters in it, and will be silly.**

**Review and tell me ideas.**


	2. Cheating

Author's Note: I didn't get a lot of reviews on the first chapter, so that put me down a bit. But, as long as someone is still reading I'll keep writting. I know some people are reading, a good lot too, from the amount of story alerts I got, but the amount of reviews point a different way.

**Remember, reviewing is the way to tell me that your reading. So, here's the next chapter, dedicated to the few that did review:**

_**Requested by; **__JamesAppovesOfLove_

_Disclaimer: My lucky comb is the closest thing I'll get to owning BTR. But, I own Bella, which will hold me over._

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Cheating?_

Bella walked into Rocque Records. Gustavo had asked -yelled for- her to come and work on her dancing. She wasn't a _great_ dancer. She was better than Logan, but no where near the level of James or Kendall. So, she was forced to come back to work on the new dance steps for her latest song.

_'Gustavo called, I have to go to the studio for dancing. Call you in a bit. Love you, B.' _She typed onto her phone, sending it to Kendall. There were suppost to be going on a movie date tonight, that plan wasn't going to work out, knowing how long Gustavo made them practice for.

Putting her phone back into her pocket, she head to the dance room, "Of all days, Gustavo picks today to make me practice." She mumbled.

Kelly walked in, "Alright, Mr. X is out sick today. Gustavo just wants you to go over the moves."

Bella raised her eyebrows, "So, I can go home as soon as I'm done practicing." She grinned ear to ear, "I might still make my date with Kendall!"

"We need this dance learned in two days. You'll have to stay for a while." Kelly responded, sounding sympithetic. "And if you don't learn this, Gustavo will kill you and me."

"Great." She muttered, looking back at Kelly, "Alright, I'll work on it. If you happen to see Gustavo can you tell him that I really don't like him."

"He wouldn't admit he liked you either."

Kelly exited the room, and Bella sighed, putting her bag on the ground, and grabbing a water bottle out of it, setting it on the ground beside it.

She started to practice the dance, falling down quite a few times, probably bruising. The hardwood floor really didn't agree with her today, or any day really.

* * *

After nearly an hour of practacing, Bella took a break. Taking a swig from her water bottle and lying on the floor she just stayed there. She was about as close to getting this dance as she was when she walked through the door. Why did Mr.X have to get sick on _this_ day, of all the 365 days in the year, he chooses today.

"I'm never going to get this." She sighed, pushing off the ground, and starting it over from the top.

After a few more falls, she started to make some progress. Then she got to a part when she did a backflip -seeing as her and James had learned them together.

Throwing her arms up, she flipped backwards. Unfortunatly, she didn't land straight, and fell backwards.

Luckily, there was someone behind her, and they caught her. Bella flipped around. It was a guy, right around her age, with brown hair, and matching eyes. "Thanks." She said, standing up straight to look at him again, and she mentally slapped herself for not recognising him before. He was plastered _all over _Katie's walls. "Aren't you Dak Zevon?"

He stepped backwards and braced himself for her to attack, "I'll sign an autograph, just don't attack me." He pleaded.

Bella laughed, "I'm not really one for attacking people, except for my brother. My boyfriends little sister, Katie, is a really big fan of yours." She explained.

Dak snapped his fingers, "That's where I knew you from, you're Bella. You're dating Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush right?

She looked at him bewildered, "You got that from me saying my boyfriends sister Katie likes you?" He nodded, "Wow."

He shrugged, "Katie saved me from a crazy fan mob before." He explained. "Working on a new dance?" He asked, changing the subject.

Bella nodded, "Working usually means that you have some progress." She pointed out.

"Let's see it." Dak said, leaning against the wall.

She grimaced, "You might want to move first, unless Varsity Vampire 3 wants a vampire that has a cast on." She advised.

Clicking the button on the stereo, the song started to play. She started the dance, not really having much life for it. It wasn't a very fun dance, seeing as _Gustavo_ had told Mr. X exactly what he wanted.

Once she fnisihed, falling a few times, she looked back to Dak, who was kneeling in the corner, "Pretty bad huh?"

He grimaced, trying to put it nicely, "It wasn't that bad." She gave him a look, "So it was bad. But the song is good, just try some different moves." Dak suggested.

Bella quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Dak walked over, and started the song over, this time replacing mostly the entire chorus, and the bridge's dance steps. When he got to the end, where the backflip was, he stopped, "I can't do a backflip, but you'd do yours there." He explained as the song ended.

She nodded, "I like that alot better, mind doing it one more time?"

He nodded his head, going over the moves slower, and she followed along, getting the dance steps much easier now.

Dak smiled, "Better, huh?"

Bella returned the smile gratefully, "Much." She said, as she started from the top.

* * *

After another hour of going over the dance, both Dak and Bella walked out from Rocque Records. She turned to him, "Thanks for the help. I'd probably still be falling all over if not."

Dak shrugged, "You didn't attack me, that is a record. Least I could do was help you."

She checked her phone quickly, "I've gotta go, Kendall and I had a date and if I run back quickly I might make it." She said, biting her lip.

Starting away, Dak called after her, "Wait!"

Bella turned back around, and walked back over, "Yeah?"

He took his phone from his pocket, "I just wanted to exchange numbers -for if you want to work on that dance more." He added quickly, holding the phone out.

"Nice save." Bella replied, rolling her eyes, but holding the phone out. Both of them programed the numbers into each others phone, and handed them back.

She started away again, but looked back and asked, "I never did get what you were doing at Rocque Records..."

Dak smiled, "Recording songs for my new movie."

"Alright, well it was good meeting you, and thanks again for the dance help."

"Anytime. Maybe we could hang some other time."

Bella nodded, "Sure."

Waving, she started off again towards the Palm Woods. Unknowest to both of them, someone was waiting in the bushes, watching them both.

* * *

Carlos ran into the Palm Woods, having ran as fast as he could. Did he actually think that Bella would cheat on Kendall with Dak? Then again, it was _the Dak Zevon_, Pop Superstar. It's not like it was some normal guy, it was a really famous guy. Girls liked famous guys right? Hmm... Carlos really didn't know a thing about a girl's mind.

Dashing up to 2J, not even bothering with the elevator, he nearly ran into the door. To his luck, it was open, and he ran though.

He saw that Kendall's door was closed, and he rapped on it with his fist. Kendall yelled, "One second!" From inside.

Carlos stood there, his brow furrowing. He was never one to be patient, now being one of those times. "Hurry up Kendall, or I'm breaking the door down!" He yelled, "It's important!" He added loudly.

Kendall opened the door a few seconds later, and asked, "Alright, what's on fire?" He asked, hopping around as he put socks on.

"What -nothings on fire." The smaller boy said.

"Then why do I need to get out? I've got a date in-" He checked his watch, "Five minutes."

Carlos gave his a look, "Well, this is a bit more important than your date with Bella." He huffed.

Kendall gave him an doubtful look, "If it's how many pudding cups you can eat in five minutes, I really don't want to know."

"It's not about pudding!" He paused, biting his lip, "Well-"

The blonde boy started to close the door, "Carlos, I've got to get ready. Tell me when I get in." He urged.

But Carlos blocked the door with his foot, "I think Bella is cheating on you!" He yelled finally, not able to keep it a secret for any longer. Carlos never could keep a secret for more than an hour before spilling the beans.

Kendall nearly choked on air, expecting to hear about something random like how much mold their was in Carlos' sock drawer, not anything like that. Bella cheating on him, that was absurd. He laughed, "Now you've gone crazy, Bella wouldn't do something like that."

Carlos threw his hands up, "I saw her!" He insisted.

Kendall snorted, "I thought James would do something like that, not you."

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine, what happened." The tall boy asked, humoring his friend.

Carlos seemed happier that he would listen, "Well, I was going to Rocque Records because I was going to ask Kelly for money to go to the arcade because you guys wouldn't go with me. And when I got there, Bella was walking out with Dak Zevon-"

"I forgot he's recording there."

"Let me finish!" He whined, "So, they walk out, and then Bella started to go away, when Dak asked for her number. So they traded numbers, and then she started back home!" He exclaimed like it was the biggest thing in the world.

Kendall slumped against the door frame, "I still don't see the big deal."

"And he asked if she wanted to hang out some time!" Carlos added loudly, making it seem bigger than it was.

"Well, Bella wouldn't do that." He started to close the door, "I've got to finish getting ready for out date. Bye Carlos." Kendall called, closing the door in the boys face. Little did the Latino know, but he had planted a tiny seed of doubt into his friends mind.

* * *

That night, when Bella and Kendall went on their date, Kendall had tried to slip in inconspiciously about Carlos's assuption that she had been cheating. She had looked at him, and laughed, saying, "Carlos thinks I'm cheating on you with Dak? That's crazy."

Being Reassured, he had gone to bed that night, trying not to worry about it. Bella wouldn't ever cheat on him. Carlos had told Logan and James about his guess, and James had made sure Kendall heard when he said, "Maybe Bella's trying to get back at him for kissing Jo." He never would let that go, would he?

The next day, when he woke up, Bella had already left her appartment for dance rehersals. Sitting by the pool, he tried not to worry. Besides, Dak probably wasn't even recording today. She shouldn't have any interactions with him at all.

Carlos came over to him, "Aren't you worried about Bella seeing Dak?" He asked, plopping down.

"No, I trust her." A little voice in Kendall's head asked him, _You do trust her?_ And he immediatly scolded himself for even thinking he couldn't.

"You weren't there, Dak looks like he's head over heels in love with her." Carlos pointed out.

Kendall got up, "I'll go to the studio, but just to prove that _nothing is going on!_" He said, making sure it had meaning, getting up from his seat.

As her walked away, his friend called after him, "Don't get mad when I'm wrong!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and started towards the studio, though it was only a few minutes away at the most.

Walking inside, he saw as Kelly ran into the coffee room. Starting towards the dance room, he heard some music pouring through the walls. Looking through the door, he face dropped. Bella was inside, along with Dak, dancing along with the song, and laughing.

Just seeing it made him reconsider what Carlos said, what if Bella was cheating? Why else would she be with Dak Zevon? He hardly just hangs out with some girl that could potentially attack him. Bella twisted, nearly falling, but Dak caught her. Something bubbled in Kendall, jealosy?

Clearing his throat, he walked in. Bella looked up, and quickly stepped away from Dak, "Hey Kendall." She said casually.

He didn't seem to have a voice, but guestured wildly to Dak, and spit out, "What's this?"

"He's helping me with my dancing."

Kendall laughed, "It looked like a little more than just helping with dancing."

Bella crossed her arms, "I fell when I spun around and he caught me." She insisted.

"Yeah, sure."

Dak stepped forward, "Kendall, I know that I'm really attractive and all-"

Bella hit his head, "That's not going to help anything Dak."

He rub his head, continuing, "What I was saying was that I may be good looking, but that doesn't mean anything is going on. I know Bella is dating you, and even _I _wouldn't try and take her away from you -no matter how pretty she is." Dak added, getting a stern look from Kendall, "Besides, she is always talking about you, no way she'd ever cheat."

Bella gave him a surprised look, "That was somewhat deap Dak, didn't think you had that in you."

"I'm not just the hot vampire on screen." To that, both Bella and Kendall scoffed.

Kendall looked torn, and he turned to Bella, "So, your just dancing?"

"Well, falling. But attempting to dance, yes." He laughed, "Don't worry Kendall, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

He smiled, "Good." He walked over, kissing the top of her head, putting an arm around her.

Dak cleared his throat nervously, "I'm gonna go..."

He started out the door, and Bella called after him, "Wait!" She grabbed her bag, and took a magazine from it, holding it out to him, "Sign this for Katie?"

**Author's Note: So, any good? I wanted to make Dak seem nice, because in the show he was nice enough to help with the guys concert, soo...**

**-Anyone see Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, I loved it. I love the Dobby part where he says, "Dobby doesn't mean to kill, he only wants to maime or severly injure." Dobby is the best! **

**-Big Time Pranks, AWESOME! Maybe I'll do a version of that as a one-shot. That'd be pretty fun, but include Logan into it too. What do you think.**

**Review, tell me if you like that idea, or give me some that you'd like to see.**


	3. Surprise

Author's Note: There's not really a lot to say. Happy Thanksgiving! Here's my little treat for you guys, the next one-shot. (I know that Kendall's Birthday already passed a while back, but I wanted to do a one-shot for his brithday.)

_**Requested by: **Becca **(Anonymous reviewer.)**_

_Disclaimer: If I were Logan, I might be smart enought to know how to raise the money to buy them. For now, I'll be stuck here writting stories about them._

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Surprise!_

Birthday's, the day that you get whatever you want. You can go around and do anything, say anything -because it's all about you. Today didn't feel like that for Kendall Knight, it seemed like a normal day. He woke up to no chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' No one was waiting for him to get up.

He woke up, and dressed quickly into his clothes, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. When he got in there, his mom called, "Honey, breakfast's up." She said, as she put the bacon and eggs onto the table, which everyone else was already crowded around.

_Weird, she usually says Happy Birthday as soon as I get up._ Kendall thought, sitting down beside Carlos, grabbing a plate and digging in. "So... what are we doing today?" Usually they all did something special on their birthdays. Carlos; they went to the closest _Six Flags_ for the day, Logan; they had gone to a mueseum and dinner, and James; they had gone to a concert. All of them had a special birthday.

James gave him a look, "What we usually do, hang by the pool." He stated, like it was obvious. The others nodded in agreement.

The door to 2J opened, and Bella walked in, smiling. "Guess what today is?" Kendall let out a breath, _at least someone remembered._ He thought.

"National pie day!" Carlos exclaimed.

Bella snorted, "Sure, Carlos... Nope it's the day that I've been waiting for." Kendall smiled, "My new single is coming out!" She exclaimed.

Kendall's face dropped -she didn't even remember his birthday? "Is that all that happens today?" He prompted.

"Wait!" Logan snapped his fingers, "I've got a date with Camille today -thanks buddy." He clapped Kendall on the back, "I almost forgot." He slapped his own head.

"Alright, then what's everyone else doing?" Maybe someone would remember his birthday.

"Me and Rachell are going to the mall, there's a sale on Cuda products." James brightly replied.

Carlos shrugged, "Stephanie and I are going meeting some people who are consitering her as a director for a movie."

"I'm gambling with the workers." Katie replied, while stuffing some cards up her sleeve for later.

Mrs. Knight rushed over, pulling the cards from her, "No, you've done too much gambling. We're going on a day trip, you need out of this appartment."

Kendall turned to his girlfriend, "What are you doing Bella?" He asked, hoping that she caught on that he wanted to be with her.

Bella grimanced, "Sorry Kendall, I'm recording today. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow." She offered.

_Tomorrow is just any other day._ "I guess." But all the people at the table could hear the sadness in his voice. Even Bella looked down at her food at hearing the disapointment that reeked from his tone.

She fished a peice of bacon from his plate, before getting back up, "I've got to go soon, but I'll see you soon." She promised, kissing his cheek before standing.

James threw a piece of bacon at her, "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"-Not to kiss in front of you, I know. You can say it as many times as you want, that doesn't mean that I'll listen." Bella finished, picking the bacon from her hair, and putting it onto an empty place.

Carlos -who had just finished his meal- stole it, eating the strip in one bite. They all gave him a look, and he replied, "Food is food." He then added, "The five second rule still is there."

"That applies to food that was on the ground." Logan pointed out, eating some of his own eggs.

"Oh, well Bella washed her hair -right?" She nodded, "Then it's clean."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're crazy. See you later!" She called, as she walked out the door, waving back.

* * *

Getting to Rocque Records, Bella walked into Gustavo's office. She didn't really have to record, just like the guys weren't really doing any of the things that they had said. How could Kendall believe that she could foget his birthday? That was absurd. Getting inside Gustavo's office, she saw him sitting, looking at the computer, eating a sandwich.

Bella cleared her throat, and he looked up, barking, "What are you doing here? It's your day off -so leave!"

She crossed her arms, "I'm not here for work." Gustavo narrowed his eyes, "I was wondering if I could use the preformance room."

"For what?" He bit out.

Bella smiled, happy he at least had asked, "I wanted to throw a surprise party for Kendall."

Gustavo scoffed, "You want me to let you use my preformance room for a stupid surprise party. Go throw the dog a party elsewhere -and no where near my studio!" He yelled, pointing to the angerly.

_It's not like I expected him to agree right away._ "If you let me use it, I'll work everyday this week." She tried to bargin, giving a smile.

"No -Frieght Train!" Gustavo yelled, and Bella turned to bolt from his office before the whale-sized man came.

Freight Train was already in the doorway, towering over anyone and everyone. Gustavo said from behind her, "Take the dogett back to the Palm Woods -and make sure her and the dogs stay there!" Freight Train gave her a sorry look, before throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her out of the office.

As he carried her down the street, Bella grabbed her phone from her pocket, and dialed Carlos, "_Hey Bella, how's the surprise party going? Did Gustavo say yes?_" He rambled.

Bella cut him off, "He wouldn't let me use the preformance room. Do you think that you could distract Kendall and I'll set it up in 2J? It's ten time coller than my appartment."

Carlos agreed, "_Sure, do you have any paint?"_

Her eyes widened a bit, "Distract him Carlos, not paint him. I'll call Logan and Camille to help set up. If you see James, send him up too." She started.

"_Got it, anything else?_"

"Party Hats." She said sarcastically. "I'll talk to you later. Warn me if Kendall starts to come up."

Carlos replied, "_Sure thing, Helmet Head over and out_." He said using a old code name they had used once a _long_ time ago. Then they both hung the phone up.

Freight Train put her down when they reached the Palm Woods, and said, "You're supposed to stay here."

Bella nodded, "I'm allowed to go to places like the store right?" He thought about it and nodded, "Good, thanks for the ride."

She walked up to 2J, where she saw Logan and Camille waiting. Giving a confused look, they explained, "Carlos texted us."

"Alright, we need this place to look fun." She started.

Logan took a notepad from the counter, and started to write down a list of things that they needed as both Camille and Bella listed them off.

Camille added, "Don't forget we need James to grab the music."

Bella butted in, "And snacks, we'll need those too."

Logan wrote them all down, and then looked up, pleased with their list. "Alright, we're all ready. Let's go."

"Wait!" Camille said dramatically, "Do you guys even have presents for him?"

Logan but his lip, while Bella laughed, "I got mine about a month ago, because I had to order it online. It came in a few days ago."

Both girls looked at him, and Logan fumbled for words, "I-I-" He finally cracked, "I forgot about a present, alright. I'll run to the mall and grab something." He grumpled, getting up.

Camille yelled after him, "Get him something from me too!" He nodded, leaving. She turned back to the other girl, "So, what do we do first?"

"Well-"

* * *

Kendall was sitting in the lobby, feeling down. No one had remembered his birthday. Every year, he had told them that he didn't want any gifts, and they should just forget about his birthday. But he never expected them to take it to heart and actually forget it. Now he was just plain upset.

Seeing a few people walk through the lobby, he expected at least _one _person to wish him a Happy Birthday. But he didn't have single person wish him one, or even speak at him. He didn't even notice anyone look at him. Like he was just invisible.

"Did no one remember?" Kendall muttered sadly, looking to the ground.

"Everyone remembered." He whiped around, smiling. But the grin subsided when he saw it was Bitters.

He bit his lip, "They did?"

Bitters gave him a stern look, "Of course everyone remembered, it's Cleaning Imspection day." Kendall's smile fell, and he looked down to the ground.

"It's my Birthday!" Kendall nearly yelled, earning more than a few looks from the others in the lobby.

Bitters gave a harsh laugh, "Sure, now get out of my lobby, before the inspectors get here. You hockey players are going to ruin my chances of getting a 100% on the cleaning test." He stated, pushing the blonde boy from his chair.

Kendall fell outside, nearly slipping into the pool from Bitters push. Luckily, he caught himself and he took a deap breath. Today really wasn't the best day for him.

"Kendall!" A familiar voice yelled, and Carlos came up from behind him.

Kendall looked around at him, "Hey." He bluntly replied.

"Why so down?" When the boy opened his mouth to respond, Carlos cut him off, "You'll never guess what I just did!"

"What?"

"Me and Stephanie were in Bella's room, and we _accidentally_ burst through the walls into our room! Isn't that cool?" Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall sighed, and stood up straight, "Alright, I guess that I have to go and fix it." The Latino nodded, "Let's go."

_Part 1: Complete!_ Carlos thought, smiling to himself, and as he got into the elevator with Kendall. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, texting Bella; _Bird is in the cage._

Soon, he got the text back, reading; _What's with the code? Just say that you're on the way up._

_Fine! On the way up._ He texted back, a bit put out. He liked the code.

Stepping off th elevator, Kendall and Carlos headed back to 2J. Opening the door, they were greated to a loud chorus of, "Happy Birthday!"

Carlos looked up, his eyes sparkling, "It's my brithday?"

Kendall was in too much shock to repond. He had completely thought that everyone had fogotten his Birthday.

It was a small party, just the guys and their girlfriends really. James and Rachell, Logan and Camille, Carlos and Stephanie, and finally Bella. But it was still special to him. His first B-day with Bella again.

Bella bounded over to him, "Happy B-day." She chirped happily.

He smiled to her, "I thought that you actually forgot." He responded, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

She rolled her big brown eyes, "Like I could do that! I've been planning a surprise party for two weeks. Why do you think none of seemed to remember that it was your birthday? That's very unlikly." She replied.

"True."

Camille rushed over, "Presents first." She demanded, while pulling Logan over to the couch that James and Rachell were at. Stephanie and Carlos linked hans before following. Then the Birthday boy and his girl followed over to the bright couch.

Carlos exclaimed, "Mine first!"

That lead to a long fight of who went first, and after a while, Kendall ended up opening a random one, which was Logan's.

For gifts, he had gotten a watch from Camille, a set of horror movies from Stephanie, and a few new beanies from Rachell. Logan had grabbed him a book for the previous Hockey Stars. James got him a brand new outfit, and a book with, 'Don't date your Friends sister,' written across it. Carlos had gotten him a new Helmet.

The last present he picked up was Bella's. She smiled, "Open it." She said excidedly.

James muttered, "I wish she spent that much on my birthday." Everyone reached over and hit him in the head, "What? I'm her brother. She should spend more on me than Ken -her boyfriend." He corrected as they both gave him a look.

Bella just shrugged, "I pick presents for the person. I don't have to spend a lot for a box of cuda products."

All the others nodded in agreement.

"Just open it." Bella sighed, pushing the gift into his hands.

Kendall looked at the large square box, and wondered what it could be. Maybe... no that's a different size.

He finally just ripped the wrapping paper off, and looking to see a large box. Everyone was leaning in curiuosly, because Bella had refused to tell what she had gotten him.

"I think it's a brain." Carlos commented.

Slowly, Kendall took the top off of box, and everyone looked inside. He reached inside, and was surprised at what he found.

There wasn't a giant gift, or even any gift at all. It was just an empty gift box, with stale air inside of it. Kendall poked his head inside, "Um, thanks Bella."

Carlos, Logan, James and Bella were all on the floor laughing, while the other girls were surpressing their own giggles. Bella's chest shook with laughter, "It's empty Kendall."

Finally, she reached into her back pocket, and grabbed a rectangle box from it, handing it over, "This one has the present, promise."

He opened the lid, and his mouth fell open. Front row hockey tickets, how had she even gotten them? Bella smiled at his reaction, "The Minessota Wild are having a game near here in a month, and I know you always wanted to sit front row at one of their games..."

Kendall was grinning ear to ear, and he asked, "How'd you afford this?"

Bella just gave a lingering look, not replying.

Logan looked at the tickets, "Hey, there's two. So, Kendall, did I ever say that you're my favorite?" He bribed.

Carlos pushed him, "No, he's my favorite."

"Did I ever tell you that you have the next best hair after me?" James started, and both Logan and Carlos dived at him.

The three girlfriends of the boys ran over to try and get them to stop fighting.

Kendall looked at his girlfriend, "You want to go with me?"

She exhaled, "Thank god. I didn't just buy those tickets for you. I really wanted to see them up close." She admitted and he tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"I've taught you well young Bella." He teased.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Sure, I'm probably the one teaching you." she countered.

He gave her a quick kiss before they both got up, looking at the fighting boys, and then yelled, "Dance party!"

* * *

Katie and Mrs. Knight walked throught the door, looking at the party going on inside the appartment. Mrs. Knight asked, "What's this?"

All of the teens yelled back, "Kendall's Birthday Party!"

Mrs. Knight looked down, and Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

She grinned sheepishly, "I actually fogot it was his birthday."

**Author's Note: That's it, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I won't be updating as often, because I'm visiting family in a few days for a week or two. I'll try to write while I'm in NY, but I'm not sure how often. So, please forgive if updates are rocky...**

**-Anyone listen to the BTR cover of the Christmas song, 'All I want for Christmas' ft. Miranda Cosgrove? The guys sound awesome! **

**Review and request.**


	4. Prank Wars

**Author's Note: Hi, I told you that updates would be sketchy. But, I'm here, and I'll have at least one a week at the least, promise. This is based -loosely- by Big Time Pranks, because I loved the idea of it. It is just the idea of a prank day, nothing else will really follow the show's episode. (I'll have some of the lines in there, but most pranks and things will be different. For example: Instead of Jett and Jo being in it, it will be Logan and Bella. And their wont be 10 girls, but just the four girlfriends, and Katie.)**

**I know how late I am. Right now, I'm on vacation, visiting family in New Jersey, and going into New York. (I got to see the Empire State building and Statue of Liberty last night!) So, I don't have alot of internet access or time to write. So, please bear with me, and I'm very sorry for the LONG wait!**

_**Suggested by: **ShootingStar001 **(me). Requested by: **Witchgirl590._

_Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is mine, all mine -did I mention I'm a cronic liar?_

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Prank Wars_

Every year since middle school, the guys of Big Time rush had a annual prank day, to determine 'King of Pranks' or Lord Prankerton -in their words. Of course, it had always been just them. Though Bella had known and been friends with them just as long as the others, she was never allowed to participate in the pranks. Because they were _dangerous_ and they didn't want her to get _hurt._ Though, really that was code for saying that Bella would beat them all and they were too scared to admit it.

Today was that day again. A nice day at the beggining of December, when it was still warm there in L.A, yet not hot enought to have them sweating. Perfect time for their prank war.

Kendall, the previous winner of the prank crown stood at the front of the table, speaking loudly to the other three boys, "It is time to find out who will be crowned the lord high king of-" He reached down, picking up the old crown they had made in 6th grade art class, "Pranks!"

All four boys basked in the glory of the crown. Kendall started again, "And as last years winner, I must let all ye compete with me for yonder crown." He announced.

James grabbed the Prank Rule Book, and skipped to a page, "The rules are simple. If ye is pranked, ye is out. The last one standing is king of pranks." He read.

Bella and Katie walked in from the other room, and Katie said, "And this year, I'm playing."

Logan gave her a shake of the head, "Katie, this isn't a game. _This is life or death! _Little girls can't play."

Bella smiled, "Well, then I guess I'm allowed to play."

"No!" All four boys said at once, looking over to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What's the excuse this time? I'm just as old as you guys. I should get the chance to prank you guys for the crown -which I helped make." She pointed out.

Carlos stuck his tounge out like a little kid, "Well, you both can't play. The book says no girl can play- and you have to listen to the rules."

Both girls toppled over laughing, "Since when do you listen to the rules?"

"Since it came to pranking!"

Katie stepped forward, "I'm playing -participating- what ever you call it. I just want the chance to prank all of you."

Kendall put a hand onto her shoulder, "Katie, mom will kill me if you get hurt."

Bella raised an eyesbrow to her boyfriend, "Alright, then I still don't see why I can't play?"

"Because-" James but in, "If you get hurt, I'm the one killing Kendall." He replied.

Kendall looked over at the tall boy with wide eyes, "What if I didn't do it?"

James shrugged, "I'll still kill you."

Kaite and Bella both retorted back, "This isn't over." Before walking out the door of 2J.

They got into the hall, and Bella turned to the smaller girl, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

Katie smirked, "If you're thinking to get people to go up against them and make it so they have to let us prank, then yeah."

Bella nodded, smirking as well, "Boys against girls?"

"Boys against girls." Katie agreed, before the two rushed down to the lobby to find Camille, Rachell and Stephanie.

* * *

After the two girls had found and explained the plan to the other girls, they agreed. Camille scoffed, "They think they can out prank _us?_" She asked, dumbfounded, "We've practically got two spies on them. Bella and Katie knew them their entire lives. Meaning, they'll know what the guys are likely to do."

Rachell then pointed out, "Wouldn't the guys know what we were doing too then?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, they still haven't figured out who put the whipped cream in all their socks three years ago." they all looked at her, and she just shrugged, "It was my payback for them not letting me do the prank war." Bella explained.

"So, let's just team up; us girls aginst the guys. And then, we'll go against each other for the crown." Stephanie decided, holding her hand in.

The other girls put their hands on top, and they all broke apart. Soon, the guys were all coming in the lobby door. Carlos in a bear costume, James with a bunch of eggs, Logan had some pies, and Kendall had a pillow and mapple syrup. They had turned to go a different way, but all five girls cleared their throats.

Katie yelled, "Get over here!"

Big Time Rush turned around, and Logan asked warrily, "What's this?"

Camille stepped forward, looking her boyfriend in the eyes, "We heard from a little birdie that you guys think girls can't do good pranks." She stated, giving him a slap across the face.

Carlos stepped forward, waving his bear claw around, "Girls aren't allowed, the book of pranks says that."

In turn, Stephanie looked at him, and crossed her arms, "Laws can be changed, and a book can be too."

James shook his head, "No, the book has been that way since our sixth grade, no changing it!" He insisted.

"And does the book have a section that says it can't be changed?" Rachell questioned, and the guys stiffened, biting their lips, "Thought not."

Kendall stepped forward, scoffing, "We can put it in the book that there's no changing."

Bella stepped into his face, giving his own smirk right back, "What happened to no changing? That is consitered changing you know." She stated, and all the boys didn't know how to respond, "Cat got your tounge?"

He leaned closer, "Well, it's a boy competition, no girls allowed."

She looked right back at him, "That can be changed."

"No way."

Bella waited a few moments, before finally smiling and asking, "So, we have a deal?"

Kendall smiled right back, "Yep!"

* * *

The pranks were due to begin at twelve, and it was only fifteen minutes before hand. All five of the girls were huddled in the closest supply closet. It was those five, against Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Tyler because the guys refused for there to be more girls than guys.

Rachell asked, "What do we do?"

Katie smirked at the rest of them, pulling two things of silly string from behind her back, "Easy, I'm going to go and prank the guys, then come after you." she stated, like it was obvious.

"Why thanks Katie." Stephanie said sarcastically. The littlest girl merely shrugged, with a determined look on her face.

Camille turned to Bella, "Isn't this the time you give us an inspirational speech, and then we leave?"

Laughing, Bella asked, "Why me?"

All four of the other girls replied, "You're Kendall's girlfriend."

Bella nodded, "Alright, I'll try... The guys have done this since-" She stopped, "Okay, I can't pretend to be Kendall and say something boosting. Let's just get out there, and kick some boy butt, and then fairly compete for the crown." She declared, smiling.

"I like that speech better, the other would have taken too long." Rachell announced.

Suddenly, all five of their phones went off. Bella grabbed hers from her back pocket, and the screen read, _It's on!_ And when she glanced at the time, she saw that it was indead 12:00. All five girls broke out into smirks, and they all gave each other one last look, before turning to the door.

Rachell was the first one there, and she stepped out. Suddenly she was falling, head first into the floor.

Carlos and Tyler popped out, smiling, "One down four to go." Carlos announced, both of them holding up the fishing wire they had tripped her with.

Camille laughed from inside the closet, and smirked at the boys, pulling out two balloons from behind her back, "Smart boys, we knew you would try and prank us right away, and we had a back up." She declared.

Throwing the balloons at the boys, all the other girls watched eagerly as they flew through the air. The one aimed at Tyler hit him right on, slattering paint all over his face. Carlos, being himself, had saw a penny on the floor and reached to grab it. So, the balloon flew over his head, hitting Jo in the face across the lobby.

All of the remaining four girls slapped their hands together, running off together, hearing Jo scream and complain.

* * *

The remaining four boys were in 2J, all talking. Carlos rambled, "We got Rachell with the fishing wire, but Camille had a backup and tried to pelt us with balloons. Tyler's out now." He announced to them.

James rolled his eyes, "Well, we''ve got a prank set up. Bella goes into her appartment, and theirs some rotton milk above her door. She gets drenched in it, and _boom_ she's out!"

At that, Logan quirked an eyebrow, "You really think that'll work? She's pretty smart, and she wouldn't go into her appartment, because that's the easiest place we could sabatoge."

Kendall put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Logie, Bella might have thought of that -but the other girls wouldnt have." He replied with a smirk.

Logan sighed, plopping down on the couch. There was a long, nasty fart that filled the room. All the guys turned to Carlos, and he held his hands up, "It wasn't me!"

Looking under the blanket on the couch, Logan frowned, "Whoopie Cushion, great. The one year I don't prank myself, I get pranked within the first thirty minutes." He said, exasperated.

Up in the air duct, Katie peeked her head out, "I will win!" She yelled, and smiled at the guys.

James, Carlos and Kendall exchanged a look, and then reached behind their backs, each grabbing a can of seltzer. Quickly, they squirted it up at her, and soaked her.

They all chorused, "Next time, don't stick around after a prank."

Katie stuck her tounge out, and she retorted, "Well, all the other girls already know about your rotton milk trick, and they aren't going in their appartments." She held up her phone, "I already texted them."

Once she crawled away, the guys exchanged a worried look, and then Carlos walked over to the fridge, grabbing a thing of eggs. "I'm going to get the other girls," Kendall grabbed some glue and a magazine, before walking out after him.

Logan had retrited to his room, and James sat on one of the stools -just incase- and waited. He could sit here for a while, and wait for the girls and some of the guys to be pranked. Then, he'd go up against the last person, and win. And that perfect plan would get him to the end, and he'd be the King of Pranks.

The phone in 2J started to ring, and he reached across the counter and grabbed it, holding it up to his ear, "Hello?" When no one answered, he said, "Hello, anyone there?"

"Over here James." A familiar voice said. He turned around slowly, seeing Bella just standing there, her arms loosely crossed.

He started to bring the phone down, but realised that he couldn't detach the phone from his ear. He fumbled, noticing not only was it glue to his ear, but his right hand too. Bella smiled at him, "Sorry big brother, but I'm in this to win. And no one else is around."

James frowned, and glared at her for a second, "I was supposed to win this year." He complained, and then his face got serious, "If I can't win, then you do. It's time for a Diamond to become the winner." He declared, and Bella grinned.

When she started to the door, he yelled, "Hey, at least get this phone off my face!" But Bella just kept on walking.

* * *

With James, Katie, Rachell, Logan and Tyler out, the last five were rushing to prank each other. Stephanie had tried, and failed to prank the remaining two boys by throwing pies at them.

Her and Camille were talking behind Bitters desk. Camille whispered, "I say that we let one of us get pranked, and then take out both of them at the same time."

Stephanie asked, "Do I just tell Bella that, and she'll help?" The other girl nodded.

A voice said, "Wow, that's a good plan-"

"-Too bad we're going to have to ruin it." Another familiar voice finished.

Both girls looked up, and saw Carlos and Kendall standing over them, smirking like crazy.

Camille grimanced and asked, "You guys heard everything huh?" they nodded.

"And now you're going to prank us?" Stephanie concluded.

Carlos shrugged, grinning. "Yeah, pretty much." He replied, holding up a bucket, filled with something he had found in the dumpster.

Kendall looked at the girls, "Camille, Stephanie, it's nothing personal -but, we're in this to win it." He said, tipping the bucket over their head, as they tried to crawl away from the desk. Both of them were soon covered in some sticky green substance, that was probably rotton food or something.

They both cringed, whiping it off their eyes, "Bella's gonna win." They both declared.

Carlos laughed, "Over my dead, pranked, body." He retorted.

"That reminds me-" Kendall started, "Sorry Carlos." He said, and the Latino boy gave him a confused look, before the blond pushed a pie into his confused face. "But I'm being two time champion, and now all I have to do is get Bella." He remarked, before walking off.

Carlos looked at his girlfriend and Camille, "I should have known not to trust someone with eyebrows that big."

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since the last prank. The entire rooms of 2J and 2K were sabatoged, so just one step in them and you would get pranked. But neither Bella nor Kendall seemed to get the other for their final prank. Camille had ruined Bella's rope trap, Carlos had destoried her water slick in the hallway, Logan had devestated Bella's hockey stick prank, James had taken her elevator prank, where it got stuck. Stephanie had drank the lemonde that dyed her mouth yellow, Rachell got a avalanch of cups when she opened a cabinet, curtisy of Kendall. Katie had gotten her hands glued to a Pop Tiger magazine because of him, and Tyler had tripped over the wire he had set up.

They had pranked the entire other group again, but never each other. Both Kendall and Bella were practically watching their steps, careful not to trip, run into, sit on, or break something. Anything could be a prank. And since it was past 6:00, any type of mess, slop, or pain directly applied, counted as a prank.

Bella walked down the hall, and faintly noticed the plastic wrap that was stretched across the corridor. She called out, "Nice try Kendall, but I'm not blind!"

Kendall popped out, and was frowning, "Just give up, and it'll be over."

She laughed, "Yeah, because I'm known to be a quitter." She stepped forward, "The only way that I'm stopping is if you prank me."

He stepped forward, closer to her, "That can be arranged." He said, smirking.

Bella gave him a doubtful look, "No it can't."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't"

"Yes it can."

"No it can't"

"Five second break and kiss?" Kendall blurted out.

Bella shrugged, "Sure" She leaned up, giving him a quick and passonite kiss.

After a few seconds, they both pulled away, smiling goofily. They both composed themselves, remembering the prank war, and ran off in seperate directions.

* * *

Another hour passed, and the eight orriginal competitors were all in the lobby. Bella looked at Kendall, and sighed, "This is going on for too long."

He nodded, "Agreed."

She quietly asked, "How about we're co-winners?"

Kendall thought about it for a minute, and then slowly nodded, "Alright." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Bella reached and shook it, smiling. After only a second, Kendall quickly pulled his hand back, "Ow!" He yelled, and then looked accusingly at her, "What was that?"

She flipped her hand over, "Joy-buzzer. Very good if you want to finish a prank war."

James came over and clapped her on the back, "Finally, a Diamond won. Bella's officially queen of pranks."

Bella looked at Kendall, and saw how he was looking down, she stepped over to him, and announced, "What's a queen without her king?"

Both of them smiled, and soon, the crown was placed on Bella's head, with Kendall beside her, trying to steal it off.

Maybe next year he'd win his crown again. But, he could still be the king without the crown, right?

**Author's Note: Very long and hard to write. I had a serious block on this one-shot, and it took me forever to find the inspiration to get it done. But, it's finally here!**

**I was thinking about a Christmas one -how does that sound? I thought it would be fun, seeing as Christmas is right around the corner. All I need is some idea's for Christmas presents for each boy and Bella. I've got some, but I think you guys probably have better ones.**

**So, now review, because that's my Cristmas present -well, other than the Big Time rush Christmas Album.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: I know I haven't been updating recently, and I wanted to explain, because I probably wont be posting again before Christmas, or later:**

**Right now I'm in the hospital, both me and my sister are seriously sick. Her lung colapsed, she had to have emergancy heart surgery, and brain surgery for Intercrainial Pressure issues. I have recently had brain surgery also, and having another operation this morning. Right now, I'm very worried for both my sister's and my health, and I want to concentrate on getting us better before I start to post again. We've been having issues concerning surgery's for nearly 2 1/2 years, and writting was my way to escape from that.**

**Now that we are in the hospital, and more complications are occuring, I cant find the spirit to write, because of how sad I am. I most likely will be in the hospital through Christmas, my birthday (December 31st), and New Years. My younger brother is still home with my dad, nearly 5 states away from us. I rarely find the time to talk with them, and my mom has been very concerned with my sister, as she has hhad many complications in the last week. So, I have been very depressed in the last few days.**

**Within this week, my sister has had nearly 7 surgerys, and I've had 5. I've been in loads of pain, and not able to do much, typing this being the extent of my day. Today I'll be back in the opperating room, and most likely have to have a few more surgerys after that. This has been a very tough year for my family, and I really want to explain it to you.**

**I'm dearly sorry for not being able to post. But both my sister and I have had too many medical complications, and I have no inspiration to write at the moment.**

**Please pray for us to get better, as this has taken away nearly 3 years of our childhood, and has kept us from important things like seeing friends, going to school, and doing the most basic of stuff like waking around.**

**Thank you,**

**Brittani**


	6. Christmas Love

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, though its the eve. Thank you for all your support corncering me and my sister. We still aren't cured, but are doing a little better. And for the thanks you all deserve, I willed myself to get this done. I hope you are having a great Christmas, as my family is sitting around my sister and my hospital beds today. So, my Christmas isn't going to be great, but I would like to thank you for all the love you guys sent, and I'm hoping to be on the road to recovery soon. But, as a great thanks, I wrote this last night, just in time for Christmas.**

_Disclaimer: Last night was awesome, I owned Big Time Rush, and saw the guys everyday. Yeah, then I woke up._

**_Worldwide: Kella One-Shots_**

_Christmas Love_

Christmas, the time of year for cheer and joy. Where you give to the needy, spend time with family and friends, enjoying eggnog and sitting around a fire. Well, that's what a TV Christmas was. In the real world, you decorated the house, 'Santa' visited you when you were young, and presents were given to you by friends and family, just like you gave them.

2J was decorated to the max, celebrating the guys second Christmas here, and Bella's first, seeing as she was spending the night there till Christmas. A beautiful, real Christmas tree was standing proudly in the living room, full decorated with colorful ornaments, the swirly slide had been decorated with twinkling red and green lights, the doors had wreaths on them. Seeing as 2J didn't have a fireplace, the stockings were hung under the TV, artificial snow was around the room, a red table cloth was covering the table, and the seats each had little peices of tinsel on them.

The kitchen had holiday treats. Carlos had tried, and failed to make cookies, but Mrs. Knight used her awesome kitchen skills to whip some up. There was a small vase, with some candy canes in it, which the guys, Bella and Katie would eat everytime they passed. On the counter, a messy gingerbread stood lopsidedly, seeing as they had failed to make a correct one, and little gingerbread cookies were one a plate, smiling. Empty hot coco packets lined the trash, and apple cider wasn't ever far away. A fruit cake was lying on the counter, untouched by anyone, even Mrs. Knight.

It was like a movie scene, the beautiful Christmas decorations, happy family and the great food.

Everyone was happy. Camille, Rachell and Stephanie had gone to visit their families, putting James, Carlos and Logan down. But all three girlfriends promised they would be back for the New Year, and they could watch the fireworks together.

Ever since then, it had been a great few days leading up to it. They had all spent time doing last minute shopping, and ordering presents for each other. And last night, Christmas eve, Mrs. Knight treated the teens to a large roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, and many other delicious dishes.

Now, all Big Time Rush were in their PJ's, all in bed; Bella sleeping in Katie's room. All of them crashed as soon as they hit the pillows, seeing as Mrs. Knight had them up _all_ day decorating the appartment even more so. NOw that they thought about it -where in the world did she get all the decorations at last notice. They orriginally planned to go home for the holidays, but a snow storm was happening back there, leaving them in L.A. Gustavo was in Hawaii, seeing as last year he went to Figi. Kelly was spending time with family somewhere. Everyone was happy.

For most of the night, Bella sat up in bed, looking at the ceiling. She didnt feel quite comfortable here, it didnt feel quite like home. Yeah, she loved the Palm Woods, she loved her friends, her brother, her boyfriend, her job, everything that came with this life. But celebrating Christmas here didnt feel right. It felt wrong, because she had spent it in Minnesota for 17 years, almost 18. It was like moving to a new house, and celebrating a holiday, it didnt feel right.

After a few hours, she finally fell into the sleep she desperatly needed.

* * *

When morning came around, she was rudely woken up to screaming. "Presents!" A familiar voice yelled at the top of their lungs, waking her and the rest of the family.

Of course, Carlos always woke people up at the crack of dawn when it came to presents. Bella walked out the door, yawning, "Carlos, it's six in the morning. Cant you wait until a reasonable time to wake us... like noon?" She asked, plopping down on the couch.

He scowled, and was dragging James into the room, before going to grab Logan, and then Kendall. "No, it's Christmas, and we always get up early to open presents." He whined.

Logan yawned, "Mrs. Knight isnt up, so we cant start-"

"-And we know what she's like if she doesnt get her eight hours of sleep." James finished, fixing his hair.

Carlos pouted, and Bella felt her hand come in contact with a something smooth. She picked up the note, and then a wide smile came across her face. "We can open presents!"

Everyone looked at her, and she read aloud:

_Don't wake me or Katie to open the presents, as it will be at six in the morning knowing Carlos. Merry Christmas._

_-Mamma Knight_

_PS: All 'santa' present's we'll open when I get up, just open the ones you got each other._

Kendall scowled at his girlfriend, "You couldn't have left the note and let us wait until later. It's only six in the morning for pete's sake!" He exclaimed, sitting beside Bella on the couch, and she rested her head onto his shoulder, yawning nearly falling asleep then and there.

Carlos just stuck his tounge out like a five year old and started to gather presents from under the Christmas tree, handing them out to everyone. "It's Christmas, we always open presents when one of us wakes up."

"Yeah," Logan started, "Until you started to set an alarm to wake you -he tried to wake me up at 12:01 to start opening the presents, and said 'it's consitered morning.'" He fell back, aiming for the couch, but landed roughly on the floor with a small grunt. "Urg!" He groaned, stumbling to the couch. "This is what happens when I get up too early."

James, who was combing his hair, spoke up, "Dude, they're presents, why wait?" He asked, fondling with a wrapped box, that said it was to him and from Bella.

Carlos smiled, and grabbed one of his own presents, ripping the wrapping off. He looked inside, and his eyebrows scrunched, "A book?" He looked at the tag on the wrapping paper, "Kendall!" He whinned, " I hate reading!"

The small brunette boy sighed, "Flip it over, and look at the cover." He requested.

Turning the book over, the Latino made a "Oooh" sound. There was a large picture of a hockey helmet on front, and it said, _History of Hockey Helmets._ "Thanks Kendall, I'll acually read this book." He placed it to the side, waisting no time to grab the next gift, and tearing the wrapping paper off of it too.

After finishing his pile, Carlos had gotten the book on helmets, a first aid kit from Logan, seeing as she thought he was too dangerous, a video of best wipeouts from James, and a corndog maker from Bella.

He looked down, and saw a small bag, and the tag read his name, "Who's this from?" He asked, flipping the tag to check for a name.

"Me-" Bella cut off, jumping from her seat, and grabbing matching bags from the other piles, giving them to the correct guys, "You should open them at the same time, seeing as their all the same." She said, settiling back into Kendall's arms.

They all looked at each other, and shrugged before reaching into the bags, pulling out the small present, and giving her a quizzical look. She quickly explained, "Their friendship bracets." She held out her own arm, showing a matching woven bracelet that read _Bella._ The guys looked at their own, seeing that each of their names were woven into the braclets. "Kinda girly for you guys, but I thought they'd be a good present..." She rambled.

Carlos laughed, "There awesome!" All four guys gave her a big hug all at once.

As soon as they pulled away James started to open his own presents. He had gotten _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ from Carlos, a pair of new aviator sunglasses from Logan, a blowdryer from Kendall as a joke -he got a mouthful from that, though knowing James and his hair he may actually use it, and a large supply of Cuda products from Bella.

Next, Logan went through his pile. Kendall got him a large book on Physics, James got a large Astronomy kit for him, Carlos got him a llama stuffed animal and book (one time Logan says he likes llamas and this was the tenth gift he'd recieved that included _llamas_! -and that was only for this year.) And Bella had gotten him two tickets to go to the new astronomy museum that just opened up, probably so he could bring Camille.

Finally, Kendall leaned forward and grabbed his presents. James got him some beanies, Logan got him some new hockey skates, Carlos got him a giant bag of Cheese puffs.

He reached the last present, purpossly leaving Bella's for last, knowing it'd probably be the best -I mean, she got him_ Minnessota __Wild_ tickets that _were front _row for his birthday. Wonder if she'd top that? He picked up the thin, green wrapped box from the ground.

Everyone was looking at the box, mostly because they had no idea what it was. All the boys snook around and found most of their presents early. Bella caught Carlos trying to re-seal his present after peaking at it one day. After that, she had to buy him a new present, and hide them more carefully. None of the boys found any of their presents after that, seeing as Bella had asked Camille to hide them in her appartment until it was time for them to go under the tree.

"Open int" Bella said impaitiantly, seeing as she wasnt one to wait very long. Kendall rolled his green eyes, ripping the wrapping paper off of the slim box.

All of their expecting faces fell when all that was wrapped was a white box. James scoffed, "You got him clothes?"

She reached over, hitting his head, making sure to mess up his hair, "Let him open it before you start making fun of me for it."

Logan coughed, not being very stuble on him wanting to know what Kendall's present was. The blond grimanced at him, and lifted the lid on the box, puliing the garmet out for everyone to see.

As soon as Kendall got a full veiw of his present, his jaw nearly hit the floor, as did the other's. It was a costomised Minnesota Wild Jersey, with his name, and the number 13 -as that was the number on his old hockey jersey back home. The other guys were all just as dumbfounded as him -that must have cost nearly $300 to have it customized, number and everything.

They all looked at Bella who was smiling weakly. Kendall's eyes were wide as he turned to her, "How in the world did you get this?"

She bit her lip, "Well, it took a while to find, mind you, but I finally found a place that could customize it." She took a breath, "So now it has your name and everything."

Carlos butted in, "Yeah, but it's got his hockey number and everything! He was player 13 back home, how'd you do that?"

"Took a while, but I worked it out." Bella replied.

James hit his sister's arm lightly, "How much did you even spend on him?"

She was biting her lip a bit harder now, "Err..."

Kendall looked at her, "Bella, I really like it -I love it. But you're not going to spend a huge amount of money on my Christmas present." He argued, though you could tell he was still oggling over the jersey in his hands.

"A present is a present." Bella stated. "The whole point of getting people presents is for them to like them. And I know that you love this, and that's what matters. Who cares how much money I spend on it?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

James chidded, "I care!" She turned and frowned at him.

Logan, being the peace maker, said, "Alright, Bella's turn to open presents." He passed her his gift.

As he did that, Kendall made sure no one was looking when he slipped the jersey over his head, smilling down at it. It really was the perfect gift for him.

Bella sat back down, the only one noticing that Kendall had put his jersey on, and settled into his arms. Taking the gift from Logan, she started to carefully remove the wrapping. All four of the boys forr inpatient, each ripping it off at the same time. "Thanks guys." She said sarcastically.

Logan had gotten her a charm braclet, with five little charms hanging from it, one to represent everybody. Book; Logan, Hockey Helmet: Carlos, Music Note: James, Hockey Stick: Kendall, Heart: Her. Carlos had gotten her some coupons, which had his face on them, and read _Day with Carlos Coupon!_ which all of them laughed at.

Opening James' present, she had to cry a bit. It was a large photo album, with photo's ranging from when they were little, to now in L.A. She let a tear come out of her eye in happiness.

Carlos noticed, and elbowed James in the ribs, "Your gift was so bad you made her cry!"

Bella laughed weakly, and whipped the tear away, "I love the gift, I'm cry in happiness, not because it's bad." She said, folding the book up.

Leaning over, she gave her brother a large hug, and said in his ear, "Thanks, big brother." using a nickname that she rarely ever did.

He smirked hearing it, "No problem, _little sister._" He teased, and Bella hit his chest weakly.

Kendall gave a cough, and handed her a small box, "My turn." He declared, placing the box into her hands, the silver paper bright, with a blue bow on top. It was evident that Kendall didn't wrap it, seeing how girly it look, probably Mrs. Knight.

She carefully slipped the paper off, letting the bow fall into her hand. Opening the lid, her mouth fell open in awe. It was hard to say who was more surprised, her or the others.

"Kendall, I'm going to kill you if your asking her to marry you -we're 18!" He yelled. Bella was staring at the ring that lay snug in the little velvet box. It was a simple silver ring with a heart in the middle, a few diamonds on one of the sides on the heart. On the left of the heart, it read _Kendall_ and the other read _Bella._

James was still sending daggers at Kendall with his eyes, and the blonde held his hands up, "I'm not asking her to marry me." They all motioned for him to continue, "It's a promise ring, that _one_ day she'll marry me." When he saw James still giving him a look, he added, "When we're older."

Bella smiled, "Well, I love it." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. He slipped it onto her middle finger, and she smiled, snuggling into him.

Logan called out, 'Okay, who wants breakfast?"

* * *

Late that Christmas night, Bella was standing outside on 2J's balcony, looking at the dark sky. Today was perfect. She wasn't used to it not being a white Christmas, as she had always had one, but it seemed that this Christmas was still the best.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked, making her jump a bit. She turned, looking into those familiar green eyes.

She shrugged, "Savoring memories I guess, thinking." She smiled, "You?"

Kendall just repeated her acting, "No real reason." He laced their hands together, and felt the small band of the ring on her finger, and smiled. "I can't believe that James thought I'd ask you to marry me this young." He said, holding up her hand with the promise ring settle on.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, well. You gave me a ring, and the position you were sitting may be consitered you being on one knee." She replied.

"Well, when we're older, and we're not working on singing careers that's when I'll ask you to marry me."

To his surprise, Bella laughed.

He frowned, "What are you laughing about?" He asked, feeling a little hurt.

She looked up, smiling, "Well, thing is..."

"Come on, what is it?" Kendall prodded.

Bella smiled sheepishly, "Well, as stupid as it sounds, if you asked me to marry you, I probably would have said yes." She admitted. "Guess that's what love does to you."

"Yeah... but if we were married we'd fight all the time." He joked.

She laughed, and then said, "You know, all I want for Christmas is you..." She looked down at the ring, "But this is nice too."

Kendall hugged her closer, both looking at the nice sky, "We made it a Beautiful Christmas."

**Author's Note: Alright, I hope you enjoyed that. I know, the end was fluffy (probably corny for adding the song names in too) but I liked it. I spent a long time on this, and this is probably the most words, research, and time i've spent on these one-shots. I spent nearly all day looking up things for presents:**

**1) I listened to Big Time Rush's version of Twelve days of Christmas, looking for ideas (book on physics, beanies, corndog machine...)**

**2) I need one last present for James, and since he tans alot, I thought of sunglasses. So, I looked through millions of photo's of him, and found he looked great in Aviator glasses, hence that gift.**

**3) Logan's Llama present, well, I just remembered he said, "I have to go pet my llama now" and checked to make sure before putting that in.**

**4) Some may be wondering why I had Carlos give Kendall a bag of Cheese Puffs. Well, I needed a present, and I remembered in Big Time Party him saying stuff that he liked {slam dancing, lawn darts, and cheese puffs} so I decided on that.**

**5) Book on Helmet History, yes, I actually found one, I have no Idea how or what website I was on, but it was there.**

**6) The Hockey Jersey -I wanted to see if you could actually personalized a Minnesota Wild hockey jersey, and you can.**

**7) Then I had to go and see Kendall's Jersey #. So I went on youtube, and found Big Time Concert, because I remembered him wearing a jersey there, and I had to watch it over and over to make sure I got the right #...13**

**8) The promise ring. I had the hardest time finding one that I thought was perfect. I _bing_ed it, I _ask_ed it, I _google_d it. Finally I found one that I loved. The link for it is in my profile, because I probably didn't describe exactly right. In my opinion it's a very pretty ring though, and something pretty when needed, and can be just a simple ring at other times.**

**As you can see, I'm obsessed with getting the perfect thing, and my entire day I was googling things for everyone, making sure they were real, making sure the characters would like it. Very long and hard process. I probably didnt need to go through all that work, but I am so bored in the hospital that I need something to do. And Big Time Rush is the best medicine that I can get.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone, and I hope you are all home, healthy and happy. Because you never realise how much these moments mean until your in a situation like mine, and your missing them. I hope your holidays are filled with joy, and that your Christmas wishes come true. And right now, I'm hoping for my Christmas wish to come true, and for me and my sister to be home and healthy again soon, and I want to thank you guys for the support and messages with conern, because it means alot.**

**Please review, as that is a present all in it's own.**


	7. Fireworks

**Author's Note: I've been doing alright, doing alright, me and my sister got discharged literally _right_ before Christmas. And, seeing as today is my birthday, and tomorrow is the start of the New Year (2011!), I thought -since a I'm up all night- I should update. Hopefully, this will be a better year for me and my family, as we've gone through enough. **

**(Errors in speach and descriptions in from my lack of sleep, as it's only 2:00 in the morning, and I'm awake tying away.) Just had to put that out there, because I'm doing the edits for both this and **_Count On You_** in the very, very early hours of the morning. So, please don't kill me when something is spelt wrong -as I have no beta to check for me.**

**I wasn't quite sure of what to do for the next for a one-shot, as no one has requested anything. {Wink, wink} So I decided on doing a New Year's one, mostly pure fluff between Kendall and Bella really, but I thought it was sweet. Anyways, here's the new chapter, and again, I hate to keep you wating as long as I do. Hopefully it wont disapoint.**

**{I was thinking about doing a fic between Kella for every holiday -they wont be out till the holiday is close- but I liked that idea. Any prompts on that would be nice.}**

_Disclaimer: I love dreaming, it makes me want to never wake up, because when I do wake, Big Time Rush is gone, and it's just me. I promise, I don't own them, if I did I would be very happy, and I also don't own _'I promise you' _by _Selena Gomez._ Now, I'm going back to bed, so I can go own BTR again._

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Fireworks_

Christmas seemed to go as quickly as it came. Everyone got what they wanted, plus much more. Mrs. Knight made a large dinner for them, and a hot cup of cocoa at the end of the day. Six days later, everyone was back at the Palm Woods -well, mostly everyone. Camille had returned from home, Stephanie had gone skiing with her parents over the break, and Rachell had spent the holiday on a warm beach in Florida.

Now, everyone was back at the Palm Woods, ready to reel in the New Year with their boyfriends. Well, after not seeing their girlfriends in almost ten days, Carlos, James and Logan wasted no time giving them a welcoming kiss and leaving off to do something with them.

Now, it was December 31st, New Years Eve. Bella was in the Palm Woods park, strumming her guitar idily. Just because Christmas was over didn't mean that Gustavo was going to give them the entire holiday season off. The guys had been recording some vocals earlier today, and Bella was lucky enough to only have to get a new song ready.

Katie was off, making a bet with Bitter about who would last long in showbiz, The 'hand-band' guy, or the group of 'NCSI' kids. Of course, Katie was going to win, voting for the group of detectives, but Bitters and her seemed determined to watch them 24/7 to make sure.

Bella started humming, and she strummed the guitar again, not really getting anywhere with the song. She looked at her left hand, the promise ring sitting in the place it had been since Kendall gave it to her on Christmas. The only time that it was taken off was when she went in the shower or the pool. Other than that, it stayed settled on the middle finger he had placed it on.

"Gustavo is crazy. Why does he need a song on _New Years Eve?_" She asked the sky, lying back and placing the guitar on the grass beside her. "I can't do this." She groaned.

A pair of larger hands folded over her eyes, and Bella immediatly smilled in responce. Sitting up, she turned around to see Kendall, with a large grin on his face, a mischevious grin.

Kendall looked at the guitar, "Still working on the song?" She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Gustavo will have my head if it's not done before tomorrow." Bella picked the guitar back up, "At this point in not going to be able to watch the fireworks with you guys." She mumbled sadly.

Kendall scoffed, "You're not sitting here all day. It's the last day of the year." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up, "And we're going out for the rest of the day."

Bella bit her lip; finish the song and have fun with Kendall, and face the wrath of Gustavo, or just get it done by working the rest of the day. "Kendall..." She started, "I'd love to be able to go out, but I have to get this done. Gustavo'll have my head if I dont have it for him tomorrow."

He just pulled on her hand, successfully tugging her across the park, he guitar in his other hand. Bella tried to plant her heels into the ground to stop him, but she was wearing flip flops, and they merely slipped on the grass. "It's already nearly six -The sun is going down in an hour. If I dont get this finished before then I cant watch fireworks with the guys and you like we do every year." Bella said, trying to reason with him.

Kendall didn't listen, and replied, "We're going out tonight-" She cut him off though.

"We watch fireworks together ever year, it's a tradition."

"We didn't last year."

Bella huffed, kowning that he was right, and then she smirked, a thought popping into her mind, "Yeah, but we video chatted while you were watching them, and I saw some of them in the backround. I remember because Carlos caught fire to a plant with a sparkaler."

Kendall frowned, "We're still going out." He pulled her to the Big Time Rush Mobile, "And we're going to have a great time." He said, putting her guitar in the backseat, opening the passenger door for her to climb in.

She sighed, getting in, "When Gustavo tries to kill me, I'm blaming it on you."

"Of course you will." Kendall replied sarcastically, putting the key in the ignition, and starting the car. He was about to pull out, when he remembered something, "One last thing," he reached back, pulled one of James' bandanna's from the seat, and smirked.

Bella was confused for a second, and then she got where it was going, leaning away. "Oh, no. No way am I letting you blindfold me." She said, trying to open the door, to find it was locked.

Kendall sighed, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Was the immediate reply that he got.

He gave her a look, "Then just let me put it on. It'll be worth it." He promised, and Bella finally gave up letting him tie the bandanna in front of her eyes.

As he pulled out, she asked, "Can I at least have a hint where we're going?"

"Nope."

* * *

After an hour of driving, Bella blindfolded in the passenger seat, she asked, "Where in the world are you taking me? It's been -what, an hour at least!" She exclaimed, starting to reach up to pull the gramet off of her eyes, when the car slowed to a stop. By this time, the sun had started to drop behind the clouds, making a pink glow across the sky, that would soon be covered by darkness.

He sighed, "Anyone tell you that you get impatiant very easily?" He asked, getting out of the car.

Bella shrugged, "Loads of people, but I've also been told I'm not half as bad as James -or worse, Carlos." She clawed at the bandanna, "Can I take it off?" She asked for the millionth time.

"Give me just one minute." Kendall's voice came, and she sighed, leaning into the seat. For all she knew they were in the middle of the desert. There was a loud crutter and then, 'OWE!"

She started to take the blindfold off, but then Kendall's voice yelled, "Don't take that off yet!"

Bella rolled her eyes to herself, and finally she heard him walk back over to her, and he opened the car door, and gingerly helped her up. She smiled as he intertwined his hands with hers, and led her somewhere, catching her when she almost tripped over something -a rock?

Finally, he came to a halt, and she stopped walking. Kendall undid the bandanna from covering her eyes, letting it flutter to the ground, knowing he'd get a mouthful from James later on.

Bella's eyes adjusted to the first thing that wasnt complete darkness. Finally, her eyes dialated so she could see the scene in front of her, and her heart about skipped a beat.

A beach, with power like sand was just a step away, the waves crashing softly against the shoreline. In the middle of the large beach, she saw something, almost _glowing?_ Bella looked over to Kendall with curious eyes.

He just smiled, "I'm not saying anything, you've got to go find it out."

She pulled him alond beside her as she walked down the beach, the sand slipping in her sandles and onto her toes. Finally, she reached the source of the light, and she felt her mouth pop open.

A large beach blanket lay, a few lanters on it to light it up, a picnic basket on there, two plates set out, and pillows set beside them. She looked at Kendall, "You did this?" She asked astounded, who knew Kendall Knight would make a girly dinner on a beach?

Kendall smirked, "Well, I had a little help from the guys, James expescially." Her eyes widened, last she checked James wasnt to fond of their relationship, "I told him I wanted to do something special for you, he was a little unwilling to help at first. Then he said that you told him once that you always wanted to have a date on a beach, because we used to live in Minesotta..." He explained, the sentance trailing.

Bella laughed at how nervous he seemed, and placed her lips onto his, "It's perfect." She assured against his lips, leaning back down.

"He also told me that if I did anything that he'd cut my fingers off..." He added.

She rolled her eyes, "Nice way to ruin the moment Kendall." She said, and they sat down onto the blanket. He just shrugged, and sat beside her,

Kendall reached into the basket, and pulled out two sandwiches, two coke bottles, and plates. "This is amazing, being at the beach, and th fireworks should start soon, that''ll be very fun, and you brought sandwiches." She added, just to tease him.

"There not just sandwiches, they are sandwiches made by Kendall Knight." He threw back, and she snorted a little bit, "They are, only thing that I didnt do was set the blanket up."

As they started eating, the first firework burst through the sky, showers of blue and silver streaming acros the black blanket that was the sky. Bella leaned into Kendall as he put an arm around her shoulders, both lying on the blanket, Bella curled next to him.

Soon, more and more fireworkds were shooting into the sky, painting it red, then purple, green, gold, all different color with every firework that burst into the sky. The couple lay on the mat, sand curled around their toes, them leaning into each other's enbrace.

Suddenly Bella asked, "Do you have my guitar still?"

Kendall gave her a confused look, and then raised a bushy eyebrow, "You're not working on that song."

She shook her head furiously, "No, I dont need to work on the song, I _have_ a song. I wrote it like a month ago and never told Gustavo about it, and I really want you to hear it."

He shook his head back, "Sing without the guitar, it'll ruin the moment."

Bella laughed lightly, before singing softly:

_I know that my love for you is real_  
_It's something true that we do_  
_Just something natural_  
_That I feel_  
_When you walk in the room, _  
_When you're near_  
_I feel my heart skip a beat_

_The whole world disappears_  
_And there's just you and me_  
_Falling head-over-heels_  
_Let's take a chance_  
_Together_

_I know, I know, I know, _  
_We're gonna make it, _  
_'Cause no one else_  
_Can make me feel the way that you do_  
_I Promise You_

_I know, I know, I know, _  
_We're gonna get there_  
_Today, tomorrow_  
_And forever we will stay true_  
_I Promise You_

_They say that we're just too young_  
_To know_  
_But I'm sure heart and soul_  
_That I am never lettin' you go_  
_When it's right, it's right_  
_And this is it_

_'Cause I'm walkin' on air_  
_Every single time that we kiss_  
_You make the angels sing_  
_You give that silver ring, _  
_You make everything better_

_I know, I know, I know, _  
_We're gonna make it, _  
_'Cause no one else_  
_Can make me feel the way that you do_  
_I Promise You_

_I know, I know, I know, _  
_We're gonna get there_  
_Today, tomorrow_  
_And forever we will stay true_  
_I Promise You_

_I'll never let you down, _  
_I'll always hear you out, _  
_There is nothing you cannot confide_  
_You listen when I speak_  
_You make me knees go weak_  
_And I just want you by my side_

_I know, I know, I know, _  
_We're gonna make it, _  
_'Cause no one else_  
_Can make me feel the way that you do_  
_I Promise You_

_I know, I know, I know, _  
_We're gonna get there_  
_Today, tomorrow_  
_And forever we will stay true_  
_I Promise You_

_We're gonna make it, _  
_I Promise You, _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I Promise You_

She looked at Kendall and he smiled back at her, "You don't have to promise anything, I already know we'll make it." He replied, hugging her closed into his side.

Bella merely said, "I still want to. I just really want you to know that I'll never hurt you, ever." She replied solemly, looking back at the fireworks, "There beaitiful."

"It'll sound corny if I say that your more beautiful, wont it?" Kendall asked.

She laughed a little, "Just a bit..." he gave her a look, "Alright, yeah it would. But if you mean it, then I think it's very sweet."

Kendall smiled, and both relaxed again, and watched for hours, as the fireworks went off. Bella had started to doze off as the last few lit up the sky, and was asleep by the time that the last one went off.

Finally, Kendall sighed, sad that his alone time with Bella was done. Scooping her up bridal style, he started to walk towards the car, not caring about the things he left behind.

As he was carrying her, Bella mummbed in her sleep. He couldnt hear what she said, until she repeated it, "I love you Kendall."

Kendall smiled, kissing the top of her head, "I love you too."

What he didn't notice was the big smile that his sleeping girlfriend was showing as she slept comfortably in his arms.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it, I didn't like it as much as the Christmas one, but still really enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year's to everyone, and I hope 2011 brings health and happiness to everyone.**

**Check out my new Kendall/OC story **_Count On You_** more angsty than I usually write, but I promise it'll be good. I have the prolouge up now, and the first Chapter'll be up hopefully right after this goes up. I'd really appreciate if you checked it out... (wink wink!)**

**Now, please review as a Birthday present for me... please! Oh, and please remember to request a one shot, I'm running out of idea's, and there isn't any requests that I've been getting lately.**


	8. Paparazzi

**Author's Note: Not much of one today really. Just saying Happy New Year by getting an update on both this and **Count On You**. I love the feedback I'm getting for both of them, keep up the love people. I really love it!**

_Disclaimer: Hey, I own the TV which BTR is on, so technically I own them... not really, but that's a good argument._

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Paparazzi_

The new year was going fine. It was still decently hot, sixty degree's in California, though it seemed everywhere else had gotten inches of snow. Bella was sitting in a lounge chair by the Palm Woods pool, talking to Camille, Rachell and Stephanie. "What should me and James do for our four month anniversary?" Rachell was asking, deep in thought. "It's only two weeks away and I haven't gotten him anything."

Bella rolled her eyes, Rachell could be so over dramatic about things, "Me and Kendall just hung out here at the pool." She shrugged.

Rachell nearly exploded, "You just hung out at the pool! That's it? No romantic scene or any gifts?" Bella shook her head, "Well you obviously don't know what you're doing. You give your boyfriend something special for an anniversary for dating. Month one: something small. Month two: a little more pricy, but not to much. Month three: something really romantic. And then finally, Month four: Something meaningful." She scolded, "It's got to be something that'd he'd use, wear, or treasure every day. And you just hung by the pool! How do you treasure that?"

She sighed, again, she loved Rachell, she was a good friend, but she could be very over-dramatic. "It's not about how much money you spend, it's about the meaning behind it. And hanging by the pool, just me and Kendall, was the best thing that I could have wanted." She paused, biting her lip, "He did do something really special over Christmas and New Years though."

Stephanie spoke up, "Speaking of Christmas, what did you get him?"

"Personalized Minessota Wild's hockey jersey." Bella replied, and the girls nodded and 'oooh'ed in approval.

Camille then added in, "What did he give you? It has to be something really special..." She prodded.

Bella bit her lip, before holding out her right hand, showing the ring that was nestled snugly on her middle finger. All of them gasped, and Rachell nearly yelled, "He asked you to marry you?" It was a mirical that no one was back from vacation yet, because she'd have a lot of questions to deal with.

She clamped a hand over her brother's girlfriends mouth, and whispered, "Shut it! Someone will hear that and next thing I know James will have gone crazy." Once Rachell relaxed, Bella started to say, "One: He didn't ask me to marry him." The girls looked like they were about to interrupt, but she continued, "Two, it's a promise ring -that _one day_ I'll marry him." She exclaimed.

Camille then cooed, "That's so sweet! I wish Logan would do that for me!"

The other two girls nodded, and Stephanie asked, "What did he do for New Years then?"

Bella smiled at the memory, "He blindfolded me," They gave her crazed looks, but she merely continued, "He took me to the beach, and had a picnic set up, and then we watched the fireworks go off. I only wish I hadn't fallen asleep before it was over..."

Stephanie exclaimed, "That's so romantic! I never knew Kendall was that romantic..." She trailed off.

Bella laughed, "He usually isn't. He said the guys -expescially James- helped set it up."

Rachell's eyebrows knitted together, "James helped? I thought that he didn't approve of your relationship?" She asked confused.

The brunette just shrugged, "He doesn't really. I didn't understand it either really, him helping, but he must have come to terms that I love Kendall and there's no way were gonna break up." She simply said.

Camille smiled brightly, "I'm glad, you should hear how much he complains when me and Logan are doing something. One time we were hanging by the pool, he comes up and starts moaning about how you and Kendall are together and that he's sick of it."

Then Stephanie added, "Don't forget the time he-"

She was cut off as someone said, "Bella!" In a strained voice.

She turned to see Kendall running over with a magazine in hand, a mixed expression on his face, his green eyes wide. Panting as he reached them, he breathed out, "I need to talk to you."

Bella nodded for him to continue, and he looked over at the other girls, and lightly said, "Alone, please." The rolled their eyes, gathering their things, getting up and leaving the pool, waving at Bella before they dissapeared from veiw. Then, Bella turned back to her boyfriend.

"What wrong?" She asked, brushing some of his hair from him eyes, seeing the worried expression in them, "You seem really worried about something... Carlos didn't put dye in the pool again did he?" She asked, able to stay completely serious with the entire question.

Kendall shook his head quickly, "No, it's-" He started to say, but cut himself off. He waved the magazine around over her head.

Bella reached to grab at it, but he second guessed himself, pulling it behind his back. "Never mind."

She tried to loop around his waist to grab it, but he squirmed to the side, lifting it above his head -making it impossible for her to reach, I mean, he was so tall! Bella pouted, "Come on, just one little peek and you can have it back..." She tried to rationalize, but he kept the magazine high.

Kendall used his other arm to snake it around her shoulders, "It's nothing really, I just over reacted." He tried to say, but she was still attempting to jump and reach the magazine.

Planting her in place, he gave her a look, "Why don't we just forget about it."

Bella quirked an eyebrow, "Was I ever know for 'just forgeting about it'?" She asked, and his face fell, "Just let me see it, please." She whispered, leaning up and starting to kiss him. Right when he started to kiss back, she pulled away from him, smirking.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked, a little agitated.

"I want to see the magazine!" She exclaimed again, "If I can see it, you can kiss me whenever."

He leaned down and kissed her, breathing against her lips, "I do that already, Bella."

She pushed away, already missing the feel of his lips on hers. "Magazine?" She asked, making sure that there was a good foot between them.

Kendall sighed, hanging her the issue of Pop Tiger, wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head. "Just don't freak." He whispered into her hair.

Bella looked at the cover, seeing a picture of them, flipping it open, she went to the page that had an article on them.

_New Year's Romace? _

_Kendall Knight and Bella Diamond who have been dating for over six months have a romantic New Year. Recent pictures capture them at Venice Beach for the holiday, having a picnic and enjoying the fireworks-_

That's all that Bella got to read before Kendall _accidentally_ flicked it into the pool. But she was able to see the pictures of them on New Years Eve, cuddling while the fireworks went off. She sighed, "Again?" This hadn't been the first time the paparazzi had gotten pictures of them, whether they were on dates, kissing, or just hanging aroung. Somehow they always seemed to go un noticed though.

Kendall nodded, "I didn't want to show you at first, because I liked when we thought it was just us." He replied, kissing the crown of her head, tightening his grip on her ever so slightly. But it felt comfortable. Bella loved the feeling of Kendall's arms wrapped around her, she always felt safe when they were there.

She sighed, partly because how content Kendall's arms were, partly because of the situation, "It's alright, I mean, when we started dating we knew that paparazzi would be on us like bee's to honey." He laughed at her, and she lightly hit his bicep. "I just wish they could keep to their own buisness sometimes."

Kendall unhooked his arms from around her, and she frowned. Grabbing onto her hand, he said, "Let's go to the park. We can just hang out, you and me." He said, pulling her up from the lounge chair.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Let's go then."

* * *

The couple were walking through the park, fingers laced together. Bella leaned her head onto Kendall's chest, "This feels nice, being alone for once."

It seemed as soon as she said that, there was a faint clicking noise, "What that clicking?" Kendall asked, looking around.

Like a swarm of wasps, paparazzi were around them within a few seconds, camera's in hand. The bright flashes made Bella see a few stars, as Kendall attempted to hide their faces with their interwined hands. The sounds of clicking and bright flashes filled the space around them.

"How is your relationship?"

"Is it true that you two are getting serious?"

"Does James disagree with your relationship?"

The paparazzi buzed the questions too quickly for them to answer, or to even really hear. Bella tugged Kendall's hand, attempting to get away from the circle they had created around the two 'love-birds'. After Kendall was able to push a few out of the way, they sprinted back to the Palm Woods, through the lobby, up the steps, and into 2J.

Bella finally caught her breath, "I really hate the paparazzi."

* * *

A week later, Pop Tiger had a new front page. Bella just happened to have picked up the mail one morning that she had spent at 2J, and saw the newest addition of Pop Tiger -as James had a subsciption to them. She usually didn't read the magazine, seeing as most of it was lies. But she had the littles curiosity of what happened to the pictures they had taken of her and Kendall in the park.

Looking at the front page, she spit out the milk she was drinking, covering Carlos with it. "Hey, what was that for?" He yelled, whiping it off his face.

She seemed frozen in place for a minute, looking at the cover before she sat down next to Kendall, still in shock.

_Big Time Engagement?_

Underneath was one of the pictures from the park. But since they had used their hands to block their face, Bella's promise ring was on full display for the world to see. Curse the paparazzi and their stupid camera's.

Kendall peeked over, spitting his orange juice all over Logan as he saw the headline. As Logan started to complain, Bella flipped to the page, and began to read:

_"Big Time Engagement? Recently at the famous Palm Woods park, our favorite celebrity couple Bella Diamond and Kendall Knight were spotted holding hands and walking. As we approached them, we notices a ring on Bella's finger {see cover and page 13} and asked if wedding bells would be heard soon. And the immediate answer from the couple was 'yes'. It's comfirmed, we will be seeing a Bella Knight in the near future."_

The article was much longer, but Bella just skiped through, reading some of it. She couldn't believe it. Never did either her or Kendall say they were getting married, and now the entire world thinks that she's going to be 'Ms. Bella Knight' soon.

Carlos, Logan and James choked on their cereal. "You told them you were getting married!" All three of them said loudly. It was lucky that neither Katie or Mrs. Knight was here, as that would be very weird for all of them.

Both Bella and Kendall chorused, "No!" Still in shock.

Kendall started to explain, "We went for a walk in the park, and the paparazzi came up and started asking questions-"

"So you told them you were getting married?" Carlos asked, oblivous to anything that was happening.

"-and we tried to hide our faces with our hands, only problem was that Bella's promise ring was on, and so they saw it. And now they're telling the world that we're getting married and we confirmed it when we didn't speak a word to them." Kendall finished in one breath.

They nodded, and James had to say, "Pop Tiger never lies."

Bella threw her hands up, "You believe a stupid magazine over us? Over me? James, I wouldn't lie to you, you're my brother." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He bit his lip, "Fine, I believe you. But make this go away. I'm not having everyone in the world think that my little sister is getting maried when she's only 18." He warned, looking directly at Kendall the entire time, a menicing look in his eyes.

Kendall nodded.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Bella and Kendall jumped under the table, thinking it was the paparazzi again. Finally, Logan called, "It's alright, just Camille." Giving a sigh of relief, they stood back up, waving to her.

She was panting, her clothes slightly torn, "There's a huge crowd of paparazzi out there looking for you two. I nearly got pummled by them. Bitter's got them to leave the lobby, but there still outside, and won't go away." She said, taking a large gulp of air, and a water bottle when Logan gave it to her. "They won't stop till they get to the inside of what's happening."

Bella stood up, "I'm getting this settled once and for all." She said, promptly walking out the door.

* * *

As soon as she reached the lobby she saw what Camille meant. Paparazzi were everywhere outside. She took a deep breath, before stepping out the front door of the Palm Woods. Many clicks and flashes blinded her, and she blinked a few times, and saw a crowd of people there.

A woman who was closest to her asked, "Bella, there's been talk of you and your boyfriend Kendall Knight being engaged, is that true?" a guy behind her recording everything that she said.

Bella calmly said, "No, we're not getting married until our lives settle down, and we're older and responsible enough to take it on."

"What about the ring on your finger?" Another one said.

She replied as cooly as possible, "It's a promise ring, that one day I'll marry him."

"And-" Another one started, but she interupted.

"Whatever happens in Kendall and I's relationship is between us. Whether it's a promise ring or an engagment ring, the only people that should be concerned are family and friends." She started to turn on her heal, but turned back and said, "Just to clarify, your neither, so stay out of our buisness."

**Author's Note: Again, this randomly popped into my head, so it probably sucks. Either way, review and tell me.**

**-I'm working on the request **_Miyu101_** asked for, and it should be out in a few days. I had this pre-written for the New Year -as I'm updating right as the Ball in NYC is dropping!**

**-Don't forget to check out my story, 'Count On You', I really am working hard on it and would appreciate it!**

**Review and Request!**


	9. Flu and Fears

**Author's Note: I'm back, and I have the newest one out! I hope your having a happy New Year, and that 2011 will bring happiness to everyone. I probably would have updated this morning, but I was crying -not because I was sad, but I was really happy. My entire class signed a giant posterboard, wishing me to get better soon. And I only knew a few of the people, but my best guy friend- scratch that, best friend- Cameron wrote something so nice that I was crying about it, thinking about him and the rest of my class. It was such a sweet thing, and I loved it. :)**

**-I've never had the flu -shocking, I know- so I don't know the symptoms. Sorry if I got them wrong, I just googled it and went by what it told me. Feel free to point out mistakes.**

_**Requested by:** Miyu101_

_Disclaimer: I eat dinosour chicken nuggets, so I own BTR... yeah, no. But me and my brother act like James and Carlos and fight with them_

_**Worldwide: Kella One-Shots**_

_Flu and Fears_

Bella walked out of bed, she could feel her musscles aching in pain. She coughed, but it was raspy and hurt her throat. She went to get a drink of water, thinking that it was only from singing yesterday. And the muscles aches were from dancing... yep, that's it.

She felt so tired, that was probably from the dancing too. She felt like she'd been up for three days, running around, never going to sleep. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, and dream about her alone time with Kendall, like she always does. The time where they just get their moment together without any camera's or pictures taken. Just them two, no James, no one else.

Curling up on the sofa, she slowly fell into a sleep again.

* * *

Kendall was in the lobby, like he usually did when Bella didn't come to their appartment before breakfast. He looked at his watch, and mentally slapped himself, "Great, 8:00! Gustavo is going to kill me! We're both late, and Bella's not down yet." He hung his head.

Katie, who was reading a magazine near him, said over her shoulder, "Did you check her room?" He brightened up, heading for the elevator as he heard her say, "Idiot."

"I heard that!" He yelled before the elevator doors closed, and it slowly rose to the second level. Walking down the hall, he reached 2K, putting the spare key into the lock, and then opening the door.

He walked inside, and called, "Bella!" but there was no responce. Looking around, he spotted her lying on the couch, fast asleep. But she didn't look quite right, she looked very pale, unlike her tan self, and she was holding her head as she slept.

Kendall sat down on the end of the couch, waiting for her to wake up, when a low cough filled the room. Another one, and then another one followed that.

Only then did he realise that Bella was the one coughing. He saw her eyes were partly open, looking like she wanted to go back to bed. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her lips looked almost white. "Bella, you alright. You look terrible." He commented.

She coughed once more, and then answered back in a raspy voice, "I feel terrible. My throat is killing me, and I keep-" She was inturrupted by herself coughing, and then finished saying, "coughing."

Kendall had learned enough from health class that the first thing to do when someone was sick was to take their tempature. Seeing as there wasn't a themomiter around, he placed his palm over her forehead, and nearly pulled back. Her skin was burning hot.

Getting an idea, he called Logan, once it rang, Logan picked up, _"Kendall! Where are you and Bella? Gustavo is flipping a lid over here." _He scolded.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Hey, you're training to be a doctor right?" He asked.

Logan said, _"Yeah, you've known that for forever dude."_

He just continued, "Bella's sick. She's got a fever, dry throat, her voice is raspy, she's really tired and her head is burning hot..." He paused, "Any of those point to a disease?" He asked.

Kendall could hear Logan gulp, even over the phone, _"Kendall, you got your flu shot right?"_

"No, I've never gotten one, and I've never caught the flu."

Logan sighed on the other side of the line, _"Well, I think Bella's got the flu. And since she probably contaminated you too, you have to stay in the appartment until it blows over."_

Kendall then yelled back, "I dont have the flu!"

_"Not yet, but if Bella already has that many symptoms, the more likely that people around her will get contaminated. Once it passes through her system -and yours, since you'll catch it too I bet- then we can let you guy out. None of us got the flu shot, because the pharmacy was closed, and the only primary doctor was Dr. Hollywood, and I don't trust him with a needle." _Logan rambled. _"Just keep her in bed, give her things like chicken soup, something easy to go down -clear liquids only that means. No real substance food."_

Kendall nodded, jotting it down on paper, "Alright, not real food, anything else?"

_"Make sure she drinks lots of water to keep her hydrated."_

He wrote that down too, and then said, "Thanks Logan -and I'm not going to catch the flu!" He added loudly on the end.

Walking back into the other room where Bella was lying, he sat down, putting her feet onto his lap, "So, I just talked to Logan about your symtoms..."

Bella looked up, and then sneezed loudly, "Sorry," She said weakly, "What did he say I have -strep throat?"

Kendall grimanced, and then said, "Well, I've got good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"Good." She croaked.

He smiled, "You've got the flu, and we're stuck in the appartment until it's cured!" He said happily.

Bella sat up a little too quickly, groaning in pain, "I've got the flu? That takes a week to go away." She groggily whispered, her voice cracking. "How's that good news?"

Kendall's face dropped, "Oh, right, that was the bad news. Good news is that I'm playing Dr. Kendall and taking care of you, since none of us got a flu shot, Logan can't come to help."

She looked him in the eyes, her elbow wobbling from her leaning on it, "By none of us, I'm guess that includes you?" He nodded, "Kendall, I'm going to give you the flu, if you dont get the vaccine and are around people with the flu, you tend to catch it." She said, trying to state common sense.

He merely scoffed, "I've never had the flu in my life, and never got the shot for it. I'll be fine." He paused to smile at her, "How about I get you some chicken soup after I help you to bed, and we can watch whatever you want."

Bella got a glint in her eye, "Whatever I want, being sick may not be too bad." Just as she said that, she coughed again, nearly making both of them fall into a glass table.

* * *

A few days later, Kendall started to feel his nose get kind of runny. He grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose, before looking back at Bella. She still looked terrible, her hair was a mess, she had started to get shivvers, and he had about four blankets wrapped around her, her face was pale, her eyes dialated.

Both of them focussed on the Harry Potter movie that Bella had picked. She had loved the books, and Logan had gotten her the box set of DVD's for her last birthday, so now Kendall was stuck watching Harry Potter. It wasn't bad, it's just that it isn't realistic at all.

He blew out his nose again, taking the arm that was wrapped around Bella's shoulders to hold the tissue. Bella noticed, and throatily asked, "Are you alright?"

Tossing the tissue into the waste basket, he pulled her back into his arms, "I'm fine, just had to blow my nose."

Bella squirmed in his grip, and looked at his face, "Kendall, your all conjested, and your nose is really puffy." She frowned, "I think you might have caught-" She sneezed again, "-the flu from me." She finished, coughing again.

Kendall tried to laugh, but the mucus in his nose made it sound funny. "I don't have the flu, it's just... allergies." He finally said.

She narrowed her eyes, "So you don't have a really sore throat, like someone cut it with knives, or a pounding headache?" She asked, and Kendall silently checked them in his head.

He whiped his nose, "It's fine Bella. It's just some stupid virus. I can take care of you still. How about some of that soup now?"

Bella hesitated, "Alright -but only if your up for it. When I get up I feel like I can' walk, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He laughed, "Bella, I'm not going to hurt myself walking." He stood up, walking, and then tripped, grabbing the door frame for support, "Stupid carpet." He mumbled, and then started to limp towards the kitchen. Even if both of them were sick, he was determined to take care of Bella.

Taking out two cans of Campbell's soup, he put them into two bowls. Placing them in the microwave, he leaned against the counter for support, his legs felt like jelly and he needed to lay down again soon. He used some of the paper towels to blow his nose into while waiting, seeing as they seemed to just ooze snot.

He didn't even flinch when he touched the hot bowls. He may not know it, but he was running a high fever, and that was the reason the soup seemed to be at room tempurature. Grabbing two spoons with his fingers, he slowly made his way back to Bella's room, trying not to knock over anything. God his muscles really hurt!

Finally, he reached there, and handed her the soup, placing his on the bedside table, and then crawling back into bed next to her. And suddenly he coughed, a low throaty sound. Bella looked at him, "No flu right?" She asked sarcastically, her voice still weak and cracking.

Bringing the soup up to her lips, she took a small sip. The warm liquid going down her throat felt good, and when she coughed again, it didn't sound quite as bad as before. "This is really good."

Kendall smiled, though it was hard to with how much pain he was in, "It's the Knight secret recipy." He teased, turning away and coughing into the back of his hand.

Bella looked at him, and saw that his eyes were darker than usual, his lips more white, his skin very pale. Most of all, that glint that he ha in his eyes was gone -that never goes away, never! She whispered, "Kendall, I know you think you don't have the flu, but you do." She said, lightly kissing his temple. "You don't have to wait on my hand and foot, I'll be fine. It'll be over in 3 to 7 days."

He scrunched his face together, "Well, I don't like being sick, I never have."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kendall slowly said, "I was six years old, I had strep throat and had to stay home from school. Katie was only just born. My mom and my dad... they were fighting. I remembering him calling her all these bad names, and saying that I was his son, and he could take me if he wanted to. And then she yelled back about how I needed love and care, and he couldnt give that." A tear slipped from his eyes, "There was alot of sounds of things breaking, and the last thing I heard before he left was him saying that I was still his son, and I always would be." Kendall lowly said, burying his face into a pillow.

He was trying to hide the tears that slipped from his eyes, the puffy nose, everything that this stupid flu had caused. He'd never been sick after that day, and now he remembered it clearly, his dad yelling, the breaking, the slamming. It was almost the exact same thing he had witnessed ten years ago.

Bella saw the one tear go from his eye before he stuffed his face into the pillow. She pulled him away, using her weak strength to try and get him to face her. After a few minutes, she gave up, and stroked the back of his head in comfort, "Kendall, it's alright to cry in front of me."

He said something that sounded like, "Guys don't cry."

She laughed, and coughed at the same time, and gasped for air, "Kendall, we all have bad memories, and we're all afraid of things." She coaxed. "Logan doesn't like to dance because at the fifth grade dance somone spilled punch on him and people said he peed himself. Carlos is afraid of the dark, because of that time we pranked him with the hanging doll. James is afraid that if he's not pretty, he's nothing, because of the first time he got rejected, he didn't use his lucky comb." She said, and he slowly revealed his face.

It was tear streaked, and puffy from crying. She sneezed, and Kendall coughed before he asked, "What are you afraid of?"

Her head snapped up, "What?"

He repeated, "What are you afraid of? Spiders, snakes?"

Bella's expression softened, "I'll tell you, but it's just between us two, promise?" She asked.

Kendall nodded, "Promise."

She took a deep breath, "Heights, any kind, a hill, a tower, a cliff. If it's higher than usual I don't like it." She said, shivvering.

He looked at her, "A hill?"

Bella smiled weakly, "Yeah, that's why I was always reluctant to go sledding with you guys, and after that accident, I was even more scared." She said, "It's really lame, I know."

Kendall shook his head, "We're all afraid of something, and it's not bad to be afraid of heights."

Bella looked over his shoulder, "You should probably drink that soup before it's cold." She chidded.

Kendall rolled his eyes at her, "Yes mom."

**Author's Note: Well, that only took like an hour to write, so it's probably not too great. Usually I spend more time, but to prove that I do the requests that you send in, I did this one very quickly! **Sufergal23** your request I'm starting right now, because I LOVE the idea for it, just wanted to say that, as I promised it would be up soon.**

**-I kinda wanted to do a hurt/comfort one for a while, and somehow **Miyu101**'s request (have Bella and Kendall be quarantined because their sick) made me think of that. Since we have no idea what happened to Kendall's dad, I made it into that. And since he was sick then, and couldn't stop his dad from leaving, he doesn't like being sick. A little weird, but I thought it was fun to show Kendall without his normal confident self and let his walls down.**

**I promise to update **Count on You** either tonight, or VERY early in the morning tomorrow -well, it depends on the time zone. But It'll be up within 24 hours, promise!**

**Dont forget:**

**Review and Request!**


	10. Secrets

**Author's Note: After a request, and listening to "Secrets" by "One Republic" this fic grew into a final one. Warning before you read: Anger, sadness, angst, hurt/comfort... that's about it, wait, a little bit of violence too, not alot though, I promise. **

_Disclaimer: I have build a bears that look like BTR, but there not really them -though I wish they were. I don't own them, Nick does._

**_Requested by: _**_Sufergal23_

**_Worldwide: Kella One-Shots_**

_Secrets_

Over the past few days, something seemed off about Kendall. He scarcley did anything. When him and Bella went on dates, he wouldn't hold her hand, or put his arm around her shoulder like he usually would. Instead, he just did whatever she wanted, staring in the distance with glassy eyes, deep in thought it seemed.

Bella watched as the days went by, and noticed the symptoms got worse for every day that passed. His singing was flat, his dancing was clubsy. He seemed like the walking dead now, like a part of him was missing. Now he was just a body, with no soul left inside.

Kendall only did the things he _had _to do. He ate, he drank, he washed, but then he retrited back into his room, where the pitch black darkness engulfed him.

Bella started to worry, he ate less and less every meal, and when he usually would eat a bunch of fish-sticks and tator tots on 'Fish Stick Friday', he ate only one fishstick, and two tots. Then, he got up, and left back into his room.

Knowing something must have really been bothering him, Bella asked that same night to the other guys and Katie, "What do you think is wrong? He usually eats loads of tater tots and fish sticks."

Carlos nodded, his mouth full with food, "Mmmhmm. He must 'ave somethin' wron' 'ith 'im." He said between trying to force the food down, and repeated, "He's got to have something wrong with him, he never leaves the table when there's still food there. We always fight for the last Fish stick."

James, who was standing in the other room, as Mrs. Knight didn't let him comb his hair near the dinner table, replied, "Probably just over worked or something. Gustavo's making the singing and dancing harder, I'll probably have to take a nap after dinner just to get my stregth up to go to the gym." He said, yawning.

Getting up, Logan said, "He's been acting like this for a few days, aren't any of you guys worried?"

Bella nodded, while Carlos and James were fighting with their food again. She rolled her eyes, before turning back to him, "Yeah, I'm really worried. He's secluding himself in his room, and he hasnt uttered a word to me in nearly a weak." _I miss his voice._ She thought, _I miss him saying that he loves me, and putting his arms around me. Something must really be wrong._

Carlos, who still had foor in his mouth, chomped, "Go and talk to him then." He stuffed more food in his mouth, "I'm eating whatever he isn't."

Suddenly, a tall frame flew over the table, knocking Carlos over, and Bella heard James' voice say, "Give me some of those tots!" very loudly, and she shook her head to the side at her brother's behavior. He was such like a five year old kid sometimes, and he still whined about people taking his stuff -food and cuda products being the top two.

Bella got up, pushing her chair away from the table. She pulled James off Carlos -with the help of Logan. Bella grabbed her plate, tipping the contents onto her brother's plate, "Take mine, I'm gonna go and talk to Kendall." She gave the two childish boys another look, and then silently begged Logan to make sure they didn't fight.

Walking out of the dinning area, Bella walked down the hallway where the guys rooms were. Bella saw Kendall's door closed, the hockey stickers and a jersey pinned on the front. A sign at the top said, _"Hockey Player Parking Only." _She sighed, laughing a bit, as she hadn't seen the sign before. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer.

Of course, there wasnt a sound coming from Kendall's room, and when she reached for the lock, and tried to turn it, it was stuck. Great, he'd locked the door.

Bella walked back into the other room, and called, "Katie!"

Out of nowhere, Katie popped in front of her, "Hey Bella, what'cha need?"

The taller brunette smiled, "I need to pick a lock, do you have a paper clip, bobby pin? Anything like that?" She asked Katie.

Katie nodded, reaching inside her poket and grabbing a bent up papper clip, handing it to her brother's girlfriend, "Here, I used it to get into Bitter's office a few weeks ago. Who's door do you need to get into anyways?"

Bella shrugged, "Your brother's, something is up with him, andd I want to know what it is." She replied, "Thanks again Katie." She said, before turning back down the hall.

Reaching Kendall's door, she inserted the paper clip into the lock, and after twisting it around for a few seconds, she heard a 'click' that made her smile.

Bella walked inside the room, and was surprised. Usually, Kendall was organized, and he would keep his things in a decent order, but it was a complete caos. Shirts were thrown aimlessly, pants hanging from random places. Truthfully, it looked like a clothes volcano had blown up, and this was the aftermass.

Making her way through the dirty clothes, she saw a bump under Kendall's covers by his bed. Standing next to the bed, Bella whispered, "Kendall, please talk to me." She asked, almost desperatly. He didn't murmer a word, "I haven't heard your voice in nearly a week, please Kendall, your scaring me."

He continued to just lay there, staring at the wall blankly. Bella tried to pull him to look at her, but he refused to move. "Kendall, please." She begged, tears falling down her cheeks, dripping to the carpet below. "Kendall, tell me what's wrong, please!" She exclaimed, still crying as she watched him stare into nothing.

Kendall just fidgeted, but said nothing. She lightly pounded her fists on his chest, "Kendall, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please..." She trailed off into a sob.

"Do something." Bella begged, "You haven't done anything other than the things that will keep you alive. You haven't shown any one emotion in a week, just tell me what happened. I can fix it, I promise."

Suddenly, he threw the blanket off of himself, it flying into a wall, and he looked at her intently, "That's the problem, you can't fix this! Bella, I can't fix this, and neither can you!" He yelled.

Bella rubbed his arm soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong."

Kendall harshly pulled away from her gentle touch, "Just leave me alone Bella, I want to be alone."

She got a hurt expression on her face, and lightly asked, "What did I do?"

He harshly grabbed her arm, and pushed her towards the door, "You came in. Just leave me alone, I want to just be alone!" He yelled, before slamming the door in her face.

Bella felt tears streaking down her cheeks, down to the ground. She curled up into a ball against Kendall's door, more tears falling freely down her face.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before James came looking for Bella down the hallway. Once he spotted her, he immediatly ran over to her, "Bella, what happened?" He asked, brushing some of his little sister's hairs from her eyes. He took her into his arms, letting her ruin his new lucky white V neck with tears.

She finally could get a word out, and sobbed, "Kendall." She felt James tense around her, and slowly let her go, before kicking Kendall's door open, and barging inside.

Bella crawled to the side of the doorframe, afraid of what might happen. James grabbed Kendall from where he was sleeping on the bed, throwing him onto the ground, a mean look in his usually nice brown eyes. "What did you do to her?" He seethed.

Kendall groggily got up, "Leave me alone." He muttered, trying to get past the taller boy to his bed. James grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back before delivering a punch to the stomach. "Umph."

James glared at the blonde boy, "I'll repeat it one more time. What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" He asked, every word it's own sentance.

The blonde stumbled for air, and then weakly asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Bella!" James yelled, punching him in the eye, making him gasp in pain.

Bella finally got up off the ground, just as James was about to punch Kendall in the jaw. "James, stop it! Let me deal with this!" She yelled at him, trying to pull his arm back and away from Kendall.

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, and Bella gave him an icy glare he had never seen before, "I'm not done talking with you."

James glared at his best friend, but slumped out of the room, sending one last death glare before trudging down the hall to his room. Kendall looked at her, a black eye already forming from where James had punched him, "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

Bella tried to soften her expression, "I just want to help you. Something's wrong, and I just want to help!"

Kendall stood up, towering over her by a good four inches, "Leave it alone Bella, just leave _me_ alone!"

"What's wrong?" She yelled back at him, more tears pouring down her face.

Kendall was so worked up, he blurted out, "What's wrong is that I kissed Jo!" He yelled.

Bella sunk down, "That happened a long time ago Kendall, you shouldn't be angry about it."

He looked her in the eyes, still very angry, "I kissed her a week ago, and I can't take it back! I want to take it back so badly, but I can't! And now you know! And you hate me for it I bet!"

She looked up, hurt, "Kendall, it wouldn't have been as bad if you had told me." She got up, and started to go towards the door, only turning to say, "But you didn't. Last time this happened, I could forgive you, but twice? How do you kiss someone twice and not mean it?" She took her promise ring off her finger, tossing it at him, happy when it bounced off his head, "That promise ring signified that one day we would get married, you marry people that you trust -and I can't trust you anymore, it's worthless now Kendall. We're over." She screamed between sobs, running down the hallway, and out of 2J, into her own appartment.

She didn't look up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she burried her head into a rock hard chest. James, of course he'd make sure Bella was alright.

Maybe Bella had just wished that it was Kendall who wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, appologizing profoundly. But he didn't follow her, he never made a move to take the step forward.

Bella looked up, tears clouding her eyes, "Maybe you were right James, me and Kendall shouldn't have dated." She whispered, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't talk about him." James mumbled, cradling his little sister as she sobbed over the first guy she had loved. The guy that she thought was truely her true love, until he slipped up one to many times.

* * *

Logan stormed into Kendall's room after seeing Bella run out of the appartment crying, James following her. Kendall was curled in a ball, and Logan shoved his side, his protectivness over Bella comming out. "Kendall, what did you do?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Kendall turned around, and Logan looked at him. He was holding his stomach, revealing a large bruise there, his lip was puffy and swollen, and he was sporting a nice black eye. "What happened to you?"

"James punched me in the face." He gritted out, flopping back against the pillows, "And I just completely screwed up my entire relationship with Bella." He said to his pillow.

Logan sat at the desk chair, resisting the urge to punch him too. Normally, Logan was calm and collected, but he, along with the other guys, were very protective of Bella. And when he saw her running away, crying her eyes out, he wanted to give Kendall a matching black eye. "What did you do to Bella?" He asked, trying to keep his tone nuetral.

Kendall buiried his face into his pillow, "URG! I kissed Jo last week, and I didn't want to tell Bella about it, but then it slipped out, and then James got mad and-" But he was cut off by Logan's fist connecting to his jaw, a satisfying cruch filling the room. "Owe!" He glared at Logan, "He did that!"

The smart boy just stood there, arms crossed, "You do realise that you just broke Bella's heart, and threw away the peices. She tried to understand the reason you did it the first time, but again... no Kendall, I don't think she, James, or I will forgive you for this."

Kendall grabbed the boys arm as he started to try and get out of the room, "Jo disguised herself-" He started, and Logan turned around, "She dyed her hair and eyebrows brown, and wore something Bella would have. I wrapped my arms around her, because I thought it was Bella, and then I kissed her. When I pulled away I noticed it was Jo and ran away! I didn't do it on purpose. I love Bella, I wouldn't do that." He mumbled, looking down at the promise ring that Bella had thrown at his head sitting in his hand. "I love her so much." He repeated, a tear falling from his eye.

Logan actually believed him. Kendall wasn't a great liar, and he'd never be able to think up that story in only a few seconds. "You've got to believe me Logan!" Kendall begged.

The smart boy finally sunk into a chair, "I'll give you the benifit of doubt." Kendall looked at him confused, "I'll give you a chance to prove that, before I help you. If you really thought it was Bella, get me an example."

Kendall finally smiled after a week, "I've got just the way." He grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Bella stopped crying, and saw that James was asleep. She got up, and whiped the tears away from her eyes. She needed to leave him behind. He cheated on her _twice_ with the _same _girl! It shouldn't be a hard thing to do. Bella looked at the picture of her and Kendall at the beach, the frame sitting on the counter in the kitchen, and ended up throwing a book at it in frustration. The frame and glass shattering over the ground, but Bella didn't care.

Finally, she got a bright idea. She needed someone to go out with that would make her happy, and there was one guy that she had in mind.

Grabbing her phone, she pressed call on one of the numbers.

_"Hello?"_

Bella sighed, making sure she wanted to do this, "Hey Dak, it's Bella."

She could hear him brighten over the phone, _"Hey Bella, how're you doing?" _He asked.

"Alright... you?" She replied tenitivly.

_"Good, I just finished working on Vampire Varsity 3. I got your new single you just put out, it's really good." _Dak replied.

Guess she would have to be the one to break the ice, "How about we go get coffee -if you're not doing anything." She added.

He seemed surprised, but immediatly said, _"Sure, where?"_

"Starbucks, just down the street from the Palm Woods."

_"Alright, see you there."_

Bella hung up the phone, and sighed. She needed to get her mind off of Kendall, and Dak may be able to do that. Hopefully.

* * *

Logan and Kendall ran downstairs to the lobby, right up to Mr. Bitter's desk. Bitter's asked, "What do you two want?" In a snarky voice, taking a bit of his hot dog.

The two boys said at once, "We need to see your sercurity video's!... Now!" They yelled.

Bitter's glared at them, "Why would I do that?"

Kendall tried to look innocent, "Because we're your favorite guests, and you would do anything for us?" He tried, biting his lip.

Bitter's shook his head, and Logan sighed, reaching into his wallet and grabbing a twenty dollar bill. "Here." He slid the money onto the counter, pushing it towards Bitters.

The chubby fingers snatched the bill, and he motioned him to follow him into a room. "This is the security room, what do you need to see?" He asked, sitting down.

Logan looked at Kendall, "What time did you kiss Jo?"

Bitter's looked up, interested, but Kendall thought for a minutes, "Around 12:30 I think, because we had just gotten lunch break from rehersals."

Bitter's flipped throught the tapes, and finally slowed down when he reached around that time. Finally, a picture of Kendall wrapping his arms around a girl with wavy brown hair was across the camera, and then them kissing, "That's it!" Logan yelled, "We need that tape, just of that. Please Bitters!" He begged.

Bitter's thought, and then finally held out his hands, "I still need money for voice over lessons, twenty more bucks." Reluctantly, the boy gave his cash over as Bitters printed the cd for them, and before they left, he called, "That never happened, got it?"

Both boys nodded, and Kendall turned to Logan, "I just show the tape to Bella, and it'll work out?" He asked.

Logan frowned, "Well, she'll still be mad, but she may take you back. It depends on how much you love her."

Kendall nodded, "Alright, where do we go?"

"I saw her going towards the coffee shop."

* * *

"We were filming and the sound dude dropped the mic, and it hit my co-star in the head, she tripped over some wires, and then fell off the stage." Dak was saying, "She was alright though, just a few bruises."

"Mmm..." Bella mumbled back, she really couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Her mind was on Kendall, how much she loved him, like when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her -she stopped those thoughts. He kissed Jo, the girl that broke his heart. Guess it was a pattern, she breaks his heart, he breaks Bella's heart.

Dak noticed her staring off into space, "You've got something on your mind." He didn't ask, rather just stated.

Bella bit her lip, "Well, just something little. It's nothing." She lied.

"It's about Kendall?" Dak asked, and she nodded just a little bit, "I guessed when I didn't see that ring -plus, he wouldn't like you talking with me."

She hung her head, "Sorry, you must think that I am using you. I just really needed a distraction..." She trailed off.

Dak just laughed, "I've done that enough to others, it's time someone did it to me." Bella smiled at him a bit.

Putting her hand onto his, she said, "Thanks for understanding."

He opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that said, "Bella!"

She knew the voice, but she refused to turn her head around and look at him. Soon, Kendall and Logan were standing on either sides of their table.

Kendall looked at her, "I've got proof." When she didn't respond, he continued, "I have proof I thought it was you when I kissed Jo."

Bella looked up curiously, "Jo and I look nothing alike. You need an eye check."

"Logan, show her the tape." Kendall said, and Logan pulled a small laptop from behind his back, opening it and clicking a few buttons.

Finally, there was a video with a girl that looked alot like her from the back, Kendall wrapped his arms around her, and then turned her around and kissed her. "Look though." Logan said, pausing it, blowing up their faces so that Bella could see them better. Jo.

She turned to Kendall, "So, you didn't kiss Jo -knowingly I mean-?"

He shook his head, and that was all it took for her to fet up from the chair, hugging him tighly. Once she let go, Kendall held out his closed fist, opening it to reveal her Promise Ring. "I promise not to kiss anyone I'm sure it's you."

Bella had to stiffle a laugh, and said, "I promise not to act like a jealous girlfriend again."

He slipped the ring back onto her middle finger, where it should stay. Both of them leaning up to capture the lips they had missed so much.

In the backround, Dak asked, "Is it a bad time to ask why he has a black eye?"

**Author's Note: This made me cry writting it, Kendall got hit three times, ruined his relationship with Bella, and is saying how much he loves her. I felt so sad, I was crying over the computer as I wrote those scenes. At least it worked in the end, right?**

-Surfergal23** I hope that was close to your request, I mean... they did have a fight. Er... yeah, moving on.**

**-I put Dak back into the fic because I faintly remember a reviewer asking for him to come back -that's for you! **

**Review and REQUEST!**


End file.
